Someone Stronger
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Widząc, że z pomocą Oni nic nie da się wskórać, matka Kiry ściąga do pomocy swoją przyjaciółkę, Katerinę. Katerina oraz nogitsune, który opętał Stilesa, mają wspólną przeszłość. Tylko ona jest w stanie wyciągnąć złego ducha z ciała nastolatka. Pytanie tylko – czy da radę to zrobić, czy też może demony przeszłości przejmą nad nad nią kontrolę? Stiles/OC/Nogitsune
1. Reminiscencja

**Przed rozpoczęciem pierwszego rozdziału małe ostrzeżenie: kto nie widział najnowszych odcinków "Teen Wolfa" i nie chce sobie robić spoilerów - tych ostrzegam, że w poniższym opowiadaniu zawarte są wydarzenia odnoszące się do ostatnich odcinków serialu. Pozmieniałam trochę wydarzenia - jak to ja - ale sens jest wciąż ten sam.**

**Pozdrawiam również przy okazji Blue Daisiess, która wyczekiwała tego opowiadania z niecierpliwością. Blue, mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie spełni twoje wymagania :)**

* * *

**Rozdział pierwszy: Reminiscencja**

* * *

_- Znasz mnie? – Głos kobiety wywołał ledwie widoczny grymas na twarzy nogitsune._

_Oczywiście, że ją znał. Nigdy nie zapomniałby tej twarzy… twarzy, która przypominała mu o jednej z jego nielicznych słabości. Słabości, których musiał się pozbyć – i to jak najszybciej._

_Zbliżył się nieznacznie, nie spuszczając wzroku z niskiej, drobnej kobiety._

_Kobieta przechyliła głowę nieznacznie w tył, wciąż wpatrując się w swojego przeciwnika._

_- Wiesz zatem, że nie powstrzyma mnie twój wybór żywiciela… nawet jeśli jest to niewinny chłopiec._

_- Grozisz nam? – spytał się nogitsune, wciąż nienaturalnie spokojny. Był pewien, że nie przegra z tą kobietą; nie była ona przecież tak potężna jak on._

_W chwilę później po obu stronach kobiety zmaterializowali się wojownicy Oni._

_Nogitsune wyprostował szyję, unosząc nieznacznie brwi. Zaskoczył go ten obrót sprawy; nie przestraszył, ale co najwyżej zaskoczył._

_- Teraz ci grożę. – odpowiedziała kobieta po chwili ciszy._

_- Nie boimy się twoich małych świetlików. – Obok nogitsune przebiegło kilka osób. On i kobieta pozostali jednak niewzruszeni. Otoczenie, w jakim się znajdowali, nie miało dla nich większego znaczenia._

_Nogitsune zrobił w końcu kilka kroków w tył. Powoli odwrócił się od kobiety, nie mając już ochoty na dalszą rozmowę z nią._

_- Jeżeli Oni nie zdołają cię pokonać… znam kogoś, kto to zrobi. – udało się jej; nogitsune zatrzymał się. Nieznacznie odwrócił się ku niej, przyglądając się jej kątem oka. Kobieta nie odezwała się już; to, co mu powiedziała, powinno wystarczyć._

_Nogitsune również się już nie odezwał. Jeszcze przez jakieś trzydzieści sekund wpatrywał się w kobietę, aby w końcu odwrócić się od niej i ruszyć w swoją stronę._

* * *

_Ktoś, kto to zrobi…_ dobre sobie.

Nogitsune uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wspominając swoją niedawną konfrontację z „panią Yukimurą". Wiedział, że na świecie nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu zagrozić.

A przynajmniej… _już_ nie było.

Nogitsune uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, przymykając na moment powieki. Nie było na tym świecie żadnej istoty, która mogłaby go teraz powstrzymać. Yukimura blefowała – istoty, które były zdolne do manipulowania bytami astralnymi już dawno temu wyginęły. Ostatni klan został wyrżnięty ponad dwadzieścia lat temu, na krótko po tym, jak jego moce nogitsune w pełni się rozwinęły.

_Łowcy_… na sam dźwięk tej nazwy nogitsune poczuł przemożną chęć zabicia czegoś – teraz, zaraz. Nienawidził tej plagi ziemskiej, jaką byli łowcy. Zawsze wtrącali się w nie swoje sprawy. Na domiar tego uważali, że ich kodeks oraz ich prawa odnośnie świata nadnaturalnego są jedynymi właściwymi.

No i, co było najważniejsze, doprowadzali do wyginięcia kolejnych unikalnych ras nadprzyrodzonych, jakie ten świat posiadał.

Nogitsune otworzył powoli oczy. Jego wzrok skupił się na licznych nierównościach sufitu. Jego myśli, jakby kierowane własnym instynktem, podążyły ku wspomnieniom sprzed wielu lat, nim nie pojawili się ci przeklęci łowcy.

_Nie… oni na pewno nie żyją._ – pomyślał nogitsune, przypominając sobie ostatnich przedstawicieli jednej z niegdyś najpotężniejszych ras na świecie. – _Łowcy ich wybili. Co do jednego. Zginęła nawet ona. Ona i jej cztery młodsze siostry… sam widziałem przecież, jak umierają w tych płomieniach._

Czy aby jednak na pewno? Nogitsune powrócił jeszcze raz do tych wspomnień. Nie… na pewno słyszał ich krzyki. Pamiętał to wyraźnie. Wrzaski pełne bólu i agonii, desperackie wołania o pomoc, która nigdy nie nadeszła…

Gdyby tylko był wtedy ktoś razem z nim… nie lubił mieć potężnych wrogów, ale ten ród nie zasługiwał na taki koniec. Istniał tyle wieków – ba, tyle _mileniów_ – a pokonał go zwykły pożar, podłożony przez _zwykłych_ śmiertelników. Łowców, owszem, ale wciąż niczym nie wyróżniających się śmiertelników.

_Ale gdyby jednak…_ Na samą tą myśl nogitsune uśmiechnął się szeroko. _Och… to dopiero byłaby zabawa._

* * *

- I jak? – Yunho przyglądał się z niepokojem swojej żonie.

Noriko pokręciła przecząco głową, odkładając słuchawkę telefonu na swoje miejsce.

- Wciąż nie odbiera. – powiedziała kobieta, siadając w wolnym fotelu naprzeciwko swojego męża. – Jest sygnał, ale nie odbiera. Może jest na jakiejś misji. – Kobieta westchnęła przeciągle, wznosząc oczy ku górze. – Może po prostu jest zajęta.

- Nie rozmawiałaś z nią już od ponad ilu lat? Dziesięciu? Piętnastu?

- Jedenastu. – odpowiedziała Noriko. – Minęło już jedenaście lat.

- Skąd zatem wiesz, że ona wciąż żyje? – dociekał Yunho. – Skąd wiesz, że nie zmieniła numeru telefonu? Skąd wiesz, czy ona…

- Po prostu to wiem, Yunho. – przerwała mężczyźnie Noriko, tracąc cierpliwość. Yunho zamilkł, przyglądając się uważnie żonie. – Mogłybyśmy ze sobą nie rozmawiać i pięćdziesiąt lat, ale jeśli zadzwoniłabym do niej, z pewnością by odebrała. Lub oddzwoniła. Dlatego zamierzam czekać. – dodała kobieta, zerkając przez moment na telefon. – Mówimy tu o osobie, która aż za dobrze wie, do czego jest zdolny nogitsune. Wie, że jeśli się go nie powstrzyma, rozpęta się istne piekło.

W tej samej chwili telefon zadzwonił. Noriko momentalnie poderwała się z miejsca, po czym w dwóch krokach znalazła się przy aparacie. Zerknęła szybko na numer dzwoniącego.

_Zastrzeżony._ O tej porze mogło znaczyć to tylko jedno.

Noriko odebrała telefon po trzeci sygnale. Wzięła głęboki wdech, nim się nie odezwała.

- Tak, słucham? – spytała się. Po chwili mała zmarszczka pojawiła się pomiędzy jej brwiami, gdy rozmówca odezwał się. – Kto to? – Yunho poruszył się niespokojnie w fotelu, przyglądając się uważnie zmianom w zachowaniu swojej żony. – Och. – odpowiedziała po chwili kobieta, gdy rozmówca się przedstawił. – A… a gdzie jest…? – Kolejna pauza. Rozmówca tłumaczył jej teraz coś szczegółowo. Noriko przez dłuższą chwilę milczała, przytakując tylko co jakiś czas. – Tak… rozumiem… no cóż… proszę w takim razie jej przekazać, że dzwoniłam. Moje imię to Noriko Yukimura. Powinna od razu wiedzieć, o co chodzi. – Rozmówca zadał w tej chwili kolejne pytanie. – Jestem obecnie w Beacon Hills. – Kolejna chwila przerwy. – Naprawdę? Och… to nawet dobrze się składa. – Na twarzy Noriko pojawił się cień uśmiechu. – Tak… to bardzo ważne. Sprawa życia i śmierci. – dodała kobieta, biorąc kolejny głęboki wdech. – Dla pewności proszę jej przekazać, że nasz wspólny stary przyjaciel powrócił. Będzie wiedziała, co to znaczy. – Rozmówca po chwili się pożegnał i rozłączył. Noriko odłożyła powoli słuchawkę aparatu, oddychając głęboko.

- I co? Kto to był? – spytał się Yunho, nie mogąc już wytrzymać tego napięcia.

- Jej nowy protegowany. – odpowiedziała Noriko. Na jej twarzy pojawił się w końcu pełny, szczery uśmiech. – Wzięła go pod opiekę niecały miesiąc temu. Gdy zadzwoniłam, była akurat na misji. Chłopak oddzwonił, gdy tylko zauważył nieodebrane połączenie. Obiecał przekazać jej wszystko tak szybko, jak tylko się da. – Noriko wróciła na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Rozsiadła się wygodnie w fotelu, wreszcie mogąc odetchnąć z ulgą. – Mamy szczęście. – dodała nagle kobieta. – Ten jej protegowany wychował się tutaj, w Beacon Hills. Zna praktycznie wszystkich mieszkańców tego miasteczka… w tym najpewniej też i tego opętanego chłopca. – Noriko zamilkła na krótką chwilę. – Zapewnił mnie, że przyjadą tu tak szybko, jak tylko będą mogli. Zadzwoni nawet do niej, żeby szybciej ukończyła swoją obecną misję.

- Oby tak było. – Yunho nadal był strasznie spięty. Wciąż bał się, że nogitsune zaatakuje któregoś z członków jego rodziny: Kirę, Noriko… czy nawet jego samego. W przypadku nogitsune nigdy nie było wiadomo, co zamierza. Równie dobrze mógł on teraz planować jakieś morderstwo czy zamach, a mógł też obmyślać zwykły, niegroźny psikus… chociaż jeśli chodziło o tego jednego, dokładnego nogitsune, to „zwykłe, niegroźne psikusy" raczej nie wchodziły w rachubę.

- Pozostaje nam zatem tylko czekać. – Noriko westchnęła ciężko. – Czekać… i modlić się, aby pomoc nie przybyła za późno.

* * *

**Na koniec mała wiadomość: zwiastun do tego opowiadania powstanie na sto procent - w tej chwili jednak mam mały natłok roboty, i będę mogła siąść nad zakończeniem filmiku dopiero w piątek. Jeśli edycja i montaż filmiku pójdą sprawnie, to zwiastun powinien pojawić się w piątek popołudniu, najdalej w sobotę rano/wczesnym popołudniem.**


	2. Powrót

**Rozdział drugi: Powrót**

* * *

- Daj mi jeszcze raz tę mapę.

- Wiem, gdzie jechać. Mówię ci, że trzeba skręcić tutaj.

- Tam nie ma nic. Daj mi mapę…

- Dobrze mówię. Trzeba skręcić tutaj…

- Człowieku, tłukę ci po raz setny, że mam rację…

- Na litość boską, kobieto, wychowywałem się tutaj przez całe swoje życie. Chyba wiem lepiej, gdzie jechać!

- To co to ma być?!

Jasnowłosy chłopak spojrzał się z rosnącą nienawiścią na blokujące bezpośrednią trasę do Beacon Hills roboty drogowe.

- Nienawidzę naszego rządu. – mruknął Jackson pod nosem, naburmuszony się niczym kilkuletnia dziewczynka.

- Nienawidzisz swojego rządu, nienawidzisz rządu Włoch, Hiszpanii, Anglii, Francji, Czech… tobie w ogóle da się dogodzić? – Katerina zastukała palcami w obicie kierownicy. Rozejrzała się szybko na boki, szukając alternatywnej drogi wyjścia z tej sytuacji. – A co z tamtą drogą? Gdzie tamtędy dojadę? – Dziewczyna wskazała na dość wąską ulicę odbierającą na prawo od skrzyżowania.

- Najpierw do jakiejś zabitej dechami wsi położonej z piętnaście kilometrów od Beacon Hills. – wyjaśnił jej Jackson beznamiętnym głosem. – A potem chyba znajdzie się jakaś okrężna droga do miasta… ale trzeba będzie się trochę najeździć.

- Lepsze to, niż nic. – odparła dziewczyna, skręcając pewnie w wybraną ulicę. W chwilę później jechali już nieco ponad siedemdziesiąt na godzinę w kierunku owej „zabitej dechami wsi". – Mówiłeś, że Noriko dzwoniła jeszcze raz. Co powiedziała ci za drugim razem? – Jackson wytężył umysł, powracając wspomnieniami do wydarzeń sprzed trzech dni.

- Mówiła, że ten cały „nogitsune" przejął jeszcze bardziej kontrolę nad dzieciakiem, którego opętał. – zaczął Jackson, uważając, aby nie pominąć żadnego szczegółu. – Powiedziała, że udało mu się omamić większość znajomych chłopaka. Uwierzyli, że przejął on z powrotem kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, po czym odstawił kilka niezbyt hecownych pułapek w całym miasteczku. Między innymi była tam nabita kusza, fałszywa bomba, prawdziwa bomba… gość ponoć koniecznie chciał zaabsorbować jak najwięcej negatywnej energii w jak najkrótszym czasie.

- Czyli klasyka. – mruknęła Katerina, przyspieszając do osiemdziesięciu pięciu kilometrów na godzinę. – I jak to się skończyło?

- Niezbyt ciekawie. – odpowiedział jej Jackson, drapiąc się po lewym policzku. – Wchłonął ową energię, ale w porę został powstrzymany przez jakiegoś doktorka… chyba tego weterynarza, u którego pracuje Scott McCall. – Katerina rzuciła Jacksonowi szybkie spojrzenie, ale pozwoliła mu kontynuować wypowiedź. – Gość zwiał jednak, gdy tylko trucizna przestała działać. Teraz głupki nie wiedzą, gdzie się podział.

- Przypomnij mi jeszcze jedno, Jackson… – zaczęła Katerina, nie spuszczając wzroku z drogi. – Jak się nazywa obecny żywiciel nogitsune?

- To Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. – Jackson skrzywił się nieznacznie. – Ale Stiles to jego ksywka, a nie prawdziwe imię Nie wiem, jak ono brzmi. Nie interesowałem się tym nigdy, a w szkole i tak wszyscy, włącznie z nauczycielami, mówili do niego albo Stiles, albo Stilinski.

- I jak on wygląda? – Wreszcie dojechali do owej wioski. Katerina skręciła w pierwszą uliczkę w lewo, mając szczerą nadzieję, że szybko dojadą do tego całego Beacon Hills. – Wzrost, waga, kolor włosów i oczu, rysy twarzy, cechy charakterystyczne… mów mi o wszystkim, co o nim wiesz.

- Hmm… – Jackson myślał przez długi czas, jak najdokładniej opisać Stilesa Katerinie. – No cóż… ma ciemne włosy… ciemne brąz albo czarne, nie jestem pewien. I ciemne oczy. Jest minimalnie wyższy ode mnie… jest gdzieś tak twojego wzrostu. – dodał Jackson, zerkając na Katerinę. – Raczej chudy, blada skóra. Twarz ma albo owalną, albo kwadratową… nie jestem pewien. Nos ma raczej szeroki i prosty, trochę zadarty u końca… jeśli dobrze pamiętam. I… w sumie to tyle. – zakończył Jackson, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Więcej już sobie nie przypomnę. A nie, czekaj! – zawołał nagle Jackson powodując, że Katerina drgnęła nieznacznie, krzywiąc się przy tym. – Ma kilka pieprzyków na twarzy. Tak… to jeszcze pamiętam. – Jackson zerknął nagle na swoją towarzyszkę. – Dlaczego w ogóle się mnie o to wypytujesz? Czy ta cała Noriko Yukimura nie przesłała ci jego zdjęcia, czy co?

- Przesłała. – odpowiedziała po chwili Katerina. – Ale nie będę zerkała do telefonu co dziesięć minut, żeby zapamiętać każdy detal ze zdjęcia o średniej jakości. Do tego zaraz po tym, jak dojedziemy do Beacon Hills, rozdzielimy się. Ty pojedziesz prosto do domu państwa Yukimura i przekażesz im, że już tu jestem, a ja w tym czasie rozpocznę wstępne poszukiwania.

- I liczysz na to, że znajdziesz go w pierwszy dzień pobytu tutaj? – Jackson prychnął kpiąco.

Katerina wreszcie odwróciła wzrok w jego stronę. Ku jego lekkiej dezorientacji, na ustach dziewczyny malował się mały uśmiech.

- Nie, nie liczę na to. – powiedziała Katerina, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Liczę na to, że to on mnie znajdzie.

* * *

Noriko Yukimura przyglądała się uważnie nowo przybyłemu, dokładnie studiując mimikę jego twarzy, gestykulację i mowę ciała.

Zastanawiała się, dlaczego Katerina wybrała właśnie jego na swojego nowego protegowanego. Jej poprzedni uczniowie również nie należeli do jej gatunku – ale oni przynajmniej czymś się odznaczali. Ten tutaj natomiast nie posiadał w sobie nic nadzwyczajnego… no, może poza niezwykle trudnym do wytrzymania charakterem.

- I mieszkałeś tutaj? Znasz tego chłopca, którego nogitsune opętał? – Noriko wolała być wszystkiego pewna. Nie chciała pozostawić żadnego pytania bez konkretnej, potwierdzonej faktami odpowiedzi.

- Tak. – odpowiedział Jackson. – Wyjechałem stąd dopiero niecałe cztery miesiące temu. Siedziałem w Londynie przez trzy miesiące, dopóki nie spotkałem Kateriny. Zabrała mnie ze sobą na małą wycieczkę po Europie, tłumacząc mi wszystkie zalety i wady bycia istotą nadnaturalną. – Jackson rozejrzał się ze znużeniem po salonie. – Czy mógłbym już wyjść? Chciałbym spotkać się ze swoimi starymi przyjaciółmi. – Jackson już zaczął wstawać, ale Noriko powstrzymała go wpół drogi.

- Jeszcze nie. – powiedziała kobieta wyraźnym, pewnym tonem głosu. – Najpierw Katerina musi tu wrócić, cała i zdrowa. Gdy to się stanie, wtedy będziesz mógł opuścić nasz dom.

Jackson westchnął przeciągle, opadając na oparcie kanapy.

_Pospiesz się, Kat._ – pomyślał młody wilkołak, wznosząc spojrzenie ku sufitowi, gdzie postanowił zainteresować się zwisającą z niego orientalną lampą. – _Pospiesz się, albo przyjdzie mi tu zdechnąć z nudów._

* * *

Katerina bębniła palcami o blat stolika.

Od dwudziestu minut siedziała w tym barze, nasłuchując rozmów postronnych osób, wsłuchując się w nadnaturalny eter… ogólnie robiąc wszystko, co tylko się dało, byleby tylko odnaleźć tego całego „Stilesa" możliwie jak najszybciej. Jednocześnie liczyła na to, że nogitsune sam wyłapie jej zapach i aurę, i ze zwykłej ciekawości skieruje się tutaj. Ułatwiłby jej tym zadanie niezmiernie. Była już zmęczona tą długą podróżą, i chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się w ciepłym, wygodnym łóżku.

Musiała się jednak z nim spotkać – po prostu musiała. Nie mogła przepuścić takiej okazji – nie po tylu latach ukrywania się i uciekania z kraju do kraju.

Nagle coś wyczuła… coś nieludzkiego. Coś… zwierzęcego. Instynktownie obróciła się w stronę zbliżającej się aury.

_Bingo._ – pomyślała Katerina, momentalnie rozpoznając te krótko ścięte, ciemne włosy, lekko zadarty nos oraz bladą cerę obsypaną tu i ówdzie ciemnymi pieprzykami.

Nogitsune jeszcze jej nie zauważył. Rozglądał się jednak uważnie po sali, wyszukując jej zapachu.

Katerina wzięła głęboki wdech, próbując się uspokoić.

_Tyle wspomnień… tyle złych wspomnień. I wszystkie powracają w tej jednej, krótkiej chwili._

Już sam widok tego chłopca wywołał w Katerinie mieszane uczucia. Dziewczyna wolała nie myśleć o tym, że w środku tego niewinnego nastolatka kryje się okrutna bestia, która niegdyś była łagodną, przyjazną osobą.

Katerina zamknęła oczy, oddychając głęboko.

_Kontroluj się. Pamiętaj, że to ty jesteś od niego silniejsza._

Nic z tego. Wspomnienia okazały się zbyt wyraźne. I zbyt bolesne.

Szklanka pękła pod naciskiem wytwarzanym przez jej dłoń.

To wystarczyło. Zwrócił na nią swoją uwagę. I jedno musiała przyznać – mina, jaką zobaczyła na jego twarzy, była wręcz bezcenna.

_No cóż… grę czas zacząć._ – pomyślała Katerina, obserwując swojego dawnego przyjaciela, teraz okupującego ciało tego siedemnastolatka. – _Zobaczymy, kto wyjdzie z niej cały._


	3. Stare waśnie

**Nim nie przejdę do rozdziału, chciałam gorąco podziękować Blue Daisiess za komentarz. Sukcesywnie poprawił mi on humor na resztę weekendu :) No i oczywiście cieszę się też, że opowiadanie przypadło ci do gustu :)**

* * *

**Rozdział trzeci: Stare waśnie**

* * *

- Katerina Drakos… przez moment myślałem, że właśnie umarłem i trafiłem do najniższego kręgu Piekła.

Katerina uśmiechnęła się krzywo, przyglądając się w spokoju jak nogitsune zajmuje wolne miejsce przy stoliku naprzeciwko niej.

- Mi również miło cię widzieć, Hachirou. – odpowiedziała Katerina, uśmiechając się szeroko i obłudnie. – Już się bałam, że Oni cię dopadli, i że jesteś teraz niczym więcej jak jednym z tych świetlików, które służą im za fizyczną manifestację na tym świecie. – Nogitsune uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, zniżając na moment wzrok.

- Noriko cię tu zapewne wezwała… czyż nie? – Katerina nie odpowiedziała na to pytanie. Wpatrywała się tylko znacząco w swojego rozmówcę, nie okazując przy tym praktycznie żadnych emocji. – Tak jak sądziłem… czyli jednak nie blefowała. – Nogitsune westchnął przeciągle, odchylając się mocno do tyłu. – Ktoś z twojej rodziny jednak przeżył.

- Nie tylko ja przeżyłam ten pożar. – odpowiedziała Katerina spokojnym, opanowanym głosem. Hachirou ponownie nachylił się ku niej, przyglądając się jej z rosnącym zainteresowaniem. – Chryssa, Sofia i Korina również przeżyły to podpalenie. Mój młodszy brat Michail również. – dodała Katerina, marszcząc nieznacznie swoje idealnie wymodelowane brwi. – Do dziś jednak zastanawiam się, gdzie _ty_ wtedy byłeś? – Katerina zamilkła na moment, dokładnie skanując wzrokiem osobę Hachirou; a raczej jego obecnego „żywiciela". – Na pewno byłeś wtedy jeszcze w Grecji. I na pewno byłeś w pobliżu. Dlaczego zatem nam nie pomogłeś?

- Byłem tam sam. – zaczął Hachirou. Nie utrzymywał już kontaktu wzrokowego z Kateriną; trzymał wzrok nisko, na splecionych przed sobą dłoniach. – Nie dałbym rady pokonać tych wszystkich łowców…

- Pierdzielisz. – syknęła Katerina. – Po prostu się bałeś. Jak zwykle zresztą. – dodała, krzywiąc się z obrzydzeniem. – Dobrze wiedziałeś o tym, że jesteśmy jednym z nielicznych gatunków, który może złoić tyłek, jeśli podpadniesz. Ty po prostu chciałeś wyeliminować w ten sposób zagrożenie… nawet jeśli oznaczało to pozwolenie na śmierć swojej przyjaciółce. Jedynej zresztą, jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś.

- Wcale nie chciałem waszej śmierci. – zaoponował nogitsune, wzdychając po raz kolejny. – Ja naprawdę nie mogłem interweniować. Było ich zbyt wielu.

- Jesteśmy ginącym gatunkiem. – wycedziła Katerina przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Trochę empatii i pomocy by nie zaszkodziło, _kolego_. – Nogitsune wypuścił powietrze z płuc długim, głośnym westchnieniem. – Co ty tak wzdychasz? Jesteś na badaniu płuc, czy co?

- Wisielczy humor cię nie opuszcza, jak widzę. – powiedział Hachirou, uśmiechając się kątem ust. – A co do tego podpalenia… naprawdę nie życzyłem wam źle. Mało tego, Katerina… gdy tylko ci łowcy odeszli, bez wahania ruszyłem ku waszej rezydencji, żeby was stamtąd wyciągnąć. Nie udało mi się jednak nikogo z was uratować.

- Bo zdołaliśmy uciec. – odparła Katerina. – Gdybyś nie trzymał łba tak głęboko w swoim tyłku i zebrał odwagę na skontaktowanie się z Noriko, to dowiedziałbyś się wówczas od niej, że ja i całe moje rodzeństwo wciąż żyjemy i mamy się aż nad wyraz dobrze.

- Skoro macie się tak „nad wyraz dobrze", to dlaczego martwisz się o całą tę sprawę wyginięcia?

- Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego. – Katerina zmroziła go swoim spojrzeniem. – Dwie z moich sióstr gustują w kobietach, a ja bynajmniej nie zamierzam zmuszać ich do zmiany orientacji. Korina za jakiego faceta by się nie wzięła, to i tak ma takiego pecha, że owi partnerzy kończą w mogile, nim do czegoś sensownego pomiędzy nią a nimi dojdzie. Michail z kolei preferuje wojaczkę od ustatkowania się. Zostaję zatem tylko ja.

- A ty za mąż wychodzić nie chcesz. – Hachirou zaśmiał się cicho. – Co, boisz się, że po ślubie nagle ci przybędzie z dziesięć kilo, a twój potencjalny „przecudowny luby" magicznie zamieni się w stetryczałego pryka, którego jedynym hobby będzie oglądanie kanałów sportowych, chlanie piwska, urządzanie konkursów na najgłośniejsze beknięcie oraz wygniatanie kanapy?

Katerina zamknęła na moment oczy, biorąc długi, głęboki wdech.

_Dasz sobie radę._ – powtarzała sobie w myślach, biorąc kolejne kontrolne wdechy i wydechy. – _Nie raz już przechodziłaś tę sytuację. Wiesz, że on tylko czeka, żeby doprowadzić cię do skraju amoku. Nie dasz mu tej satysfakcji. Nie dasz, i koniec._

Katerina uchyliła powoli powieki. Jej zielone oczy stanęły na nastolatku opętanym przez nogitsune, który w tej chwili uśmiechał się szeroko, przekonany zapewne o tym, że dziewczyna zaraz wybuchnie.

_Nic z tego._ – pomyślała Katerina. Kącik jej ust drgnął nieznacznie, gdy dziewczyna powstrzymała się od triumfalnego uśmiechu. – _Nie tym razem, mój drogi. Będziesz musiał spróbować szczęścia innym razem._

- Mogę to samo powiedzieć o tobie, Hachirou. – odparła Katerina spokojnym, opanowanym głosem. Coraz trudniej przychodziło jej zachować stoicki wyraz twarzy. – Tyle dekad na karku, a ty wciąż sam… może ty po prostu boisz się przyznać, że preferujesz chłopców, co?

Hachirou tylko parsknął, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Och, zapewniam cię, Kat… gdybym wolał chłopców, już dawno byś o tym wiedziała. – Hachirou odchylił głowę lekko w tył, marszcząc przy tym brwi i czoło. – Chociaż… chyba mój żywiciel posiada takie preferencje… – nogitsune milczał przez jakiś czas, uważnie wsłuchując się w myśli Stilesa. – Nie, to ślepy zaułek. On po prostu jest tak mocno zdesperowany, żeby mieć kogokolwiek.

- Urocze. – mruknęła Katerina. – Powiedz mi jedno, Hachirou… dlaczego właśnie ten nastolatek? Dlaczego nie ktoś inny? – dziewczyna przekrzywiła głowę w lewo, wpatrując się uważnie w nogitsune. – Mogłeś posiąść jednego z tutejszych wilkołaków… albo jakiegoś łowcę. Bo z tego co się dowiedziałam, to i paru łowców by się tu znalazło.

- E, tam. Łowcy… wilkołaki… to jest takie _passé_. Niepozorny nastolatek… to jest dopiero coś. – Hachirou uśmiechnął się szeroko, szczerząc się przy tym niczym wariat z zakładu obłąkanego. – Nikt go nie podejrzewał. _Nikt_. No, może paru sądziło, że coś jest z nim nie tak… ale jego najlepszy przyjaciel okazał się w tym przypadku niezmiernie pomocny. Nie dość, że wilkołak, to jeszcze prawdziwy alfa… no naprawdę, na lepszego żywiciela nie mogłem trafić.

- Doprawdy… fascynujące. – Katerina przymknęła powieki, starając się nad sobą zapanować.

_Uspokój się, idiotko. Zanim go zaatakujesz, musisz się jak najwięcej dowiedzieć. Musisz być pewna, że tego nastolatka w środku już nie ma. Nie chcesz przecież zabić niewinnego, bezbronnego chłopca, prawda?_

Nogitsune przyjrzał się jej uważnie, dokładnie obserwując każdą, nawet najmniejszą zmianę w jej zachowaniu.

- Nawet nie znasz tego chłopaka, a już chcesz go ratować. – Katerina uniosła zdumione spojrzenie.

- Co ja ci mówiłam o włażeniu do mojej głowy? – warknęła Katerina, unosząc się nieznacznie z siedzenia. – Jeszcze jedno takie zagranie, _mały, czarny lisku_, i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wyciągnę cię z tego ciała, po czym wepchnę cię do najmroczniejszych otchłani Tartaru.

- Jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółmi, Kat.

- _Byliśmy._ – Katerina nie dawała za wygraną. Hachirou mógł latać sobie po umysłach wielu osób… ale od jej głowy powinien się trzymać z daleka; dla swojego własnego dobra. Jedynym powodem, dla którego dziewczyna jeszcze go nie unicestwiła był fakt, że kiedyś byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Chciała dać mu ostatnią szansę poprawy, nim nie wytoczy przeciwko niemu najcięższych dział. – Nasza przyjaźń wyskoczyła przez okno zaraz po tym, jak pozwoliłeś mi i mojemu rodzeństwu niemalże spłonąć żywcem.

- O, słodki Kriszno, a ty dalej o tym… – nogitsune westchnął ciężko, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. – Odpuścisz w końcu ten temat, Katerina? Chyba już ustaliliśmy, jak naprawdę było: ja byłem tam sam, łowców było zbyt wielu, więc nie mogłem wam pomóc. Koniec historii.

Katerina wzięła długi, rozedrgany wdech. Jej zielone oczy spoczęły na nogitsune, który uśmiechał się teraz półgębkiem.

_Dosyć tego._ – pomyślała, widząc, jak uśmiech powoli znika z twarzy chłopaka. Widać wciąż musiał siedzieć w jej głowie. – _Koniec tej zabawy._

Nim nogitsune jakkolwiek zdążył zareagować, Katerina złapała szybko dłonie chłopaka, zaciskając na nich swoje smukłe palce.

- Daj mi z nim porozmawiać, Hachirou. – syknęła Katerina, mrużąc groźnie oczy.

Hachirou pokręcił przecząco głową. Już nie był taki pewny siebie. Nie… teraz był przerażony jak nigdy dotąd. Właśnie zdał sobie w pełni sprawę, w jakie bagno się wpakował.

- Nie. – zdołał wymamrotać nogitsune, nie mogąc się wyrwać z uścisku dziewczyny. – Nie!

- Sam tego chciałeś. – Katerina złapała dłonie żywiciela Hachirou jeszcze mocniej. Zignorowała kompletnie dwóch podpitych mężczyzn siedzących naprzeciwko nich przy barze. Przyglądali im się kątem oka, co jakiś czas kiwając się na boki. Poza nimi jednak nikt inny nie zainteresował się nimi.

Katerina przymknęła powieki, skupiając całą swoją moc na osobie Stilesa. Musiała go wyciągnąć na powierzchnię… po prostu musiała.

- _Apelasi!_ – Oczy chłopaka zamknęły się, gdy gwałtowna fala bólu zalała całe jego ciało. Chciał krzyknąć, ale zaklęcie rzucone przez Katerinę skutecznie zablokowało wszelkie jego reakcje. Nogitsune nie mógł nic powiedzieć, nie mógł krzyknąć, nie mógł jej zaatakować… mógł jedynie siedzieć w miejscu, sparaliżowany od stóp do głów, czując, jak z każdą kolejną sekundą jego wpływ na żywiciela słabnie coraz bardziej.

Katerina przeniosła spojrzenie na owych dwóch mężczyzn. Jednym mrugnięciem powiek, jedną scentralizowaną myślą uśpiła ich, pozbywając się tym samym niepotrzebnych świadków.

_Gdy się obudzą, uznają to wszystko za zwykły sen._

Powoli przeniosła swoją uwagę z powrotem na nastolatka. Jego ciałem wstrząsnęły mocne dreszcze. Głowa opadła na blat stolika, gdy stracił już kompletnie władzę nad ciałem.

- No dalej. – mruknęła, skupiając się w stu procentach na nastolatku. Gdy jego ciało przestało się trząść, Katerina puściła w końcu dłonie chłopaka, po czym odsunęła się nieznacznie, czekając na następny etap działania zaklęcia.

Minęła jedna minuta, potem następna, a potem jeszcze dwie kolejne. Katerina czekała prawie siedem minut – wiedziała to, bo przyglądała się co chwila zegarowi wiszącemu na ścianie po drugiej stronie sali.

Nagle chłopak poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej. Jego nagłe przebudzenie zaskoczyło Katerinę, która podskoczyła lekko w miejscu.

Nastolatek zaczął rozglądać się energicznie dookoła, jakby próbował sprecyzować, gdzie właściwie się znajduje. Uspokoił się jednak, gdy po chwili dostrzegł przed sobą nieznaną mu twarz młodej dziewczyny.

Ciemna szatynka o ładnych, symetrycznych rysach twarzy nachyliła się nieznacznie ku niemu, marszcząc ciemne, wyraźnie zaznaczone brwi. Zielone oczy dziewczyny zmrużyły się nieznacznie, gdy ich właścicielka zaczęła dokładnie skanować spojrzeniem osobę nastolatka.

A potem, ku jego dalszej dezorientacji, przemówiła.

- Stiles?

* * *

**Takim cliffhangerem kończyć... wredna ze mnie menda :)**

**Przy okazji: czy ktoś już się domyśla, kim - a raczej czym - jest Katerina? W ciągu tych trzech rozdziałów wrzuciłam parę podpowiedzi; jedne są bardziej subtelne, inne są wręcz oczywiste. Następny rozdział pojawi się około czwartku/piątku. Do tego czasu wszystkich zainteresowanych tym opowiadaniem zachęcałabym, aby spróbowali zgadnąć, z jaką istotą mamy tu do czynienia. Ciekawa jestem Waszych odpowiedzi :)**


	4. Jestem sobą

**Rozdział czwarty: Jestem sobą**

* * *

- Kim jesteś? Co ja tu robię? Jak się tu znalazłem? Kim… kim ty do cholery jesteś?!

Katerina wzięła głęboki wdech. Jej powieki zadrżały nieznacznie, gdy dziewczyna powstrzymała się od wywrócenia oczami.

_Zaczęło się._ – pomyślała, instynktownie sięgając ku nastolatkowi. – _Zawsze jest tak samo._

- Uspokój się. – powiedziała mu Katerina łagodnym tonem głosu.

Nie uspokoiło to jednak Stilesa… o nie. Wręcz przeciwnie, wywołało to w nim jeszcze większy atak paniki.

- Skąd znasz moje imię?! – Stiles praktycznie wrzasnął. Katerina z kolei przeklęła teraz siebie za to, że nie wyprowadziła nogitsune z knajpy, nim nie wykonała na nim tego zaklęcia. Coraz więcej ludzi zaczynało im się bowiem przyglądać z zaciekawieniem. – I dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłaś?

- To nie ja cię tu sprowadziłam, tylko nogitsune. – wyjaśniła mu szybko Katerina. – Ja tylko… przywołałam cię z powrotem. – Stiles zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się dziewczynie z nieufnością.

- Co zrobiłaś? – spytał się w końcu nastolatek. Jego brązowe oczy omiotły osobę Kateriny, zupełnie jak gdyby Stiles oceniał właśnie, z kim – czy też z czym – ma teraz do czynienia.

- Przywołałam cię z powrotem. – powtórzyła Katerina. Nie udało jej się powstrzymać ciężkiego westchnienia, które wydobyło się z niej zaraz potem. – Wystarczyło proste zaklęcie przeganiające astralną istotę.

Przez moment Stiles nie odzywał się. Wpatrywał się tylko w Katerinę tymi dużymi, przerażonymi oczami. Powoli, bardzo powoli, nastolatek uspokajał się. Zdawał sobie w końcu sprawę z tego, że osoba siedząca przed nim nie jest wrogiem, tylko osobą, która przywróciła go do normalności; przynajmniej na razie.

- Kim… czym… – zaczął Stiles, trzęsąc się niemiłosiernie. Skutki bycia opętanym przez nogitsune przez kilka dni z rzędu dały mu nieźle w kość. – Jesteś… jesteś może… _druidem_? – Ku kompletnej dezorientacji Stilesa, dziewczyna po jego słowach roześmiała się gromko.

- Nic z tych rzeczy. – odpowiedziała w końcu, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Ja… no cóż, powiedzmy, że należę do specyficznej rasy istot, których specjalnością jest przywoływanie do porządku istot niematerialnych. Takich jak nasz mały „przyjaciel"; ten nogitsune, który cię opętał.

- Ja… jaka to dokładnie rasa? O czym dokładnie mówimy tutaj? – Stiles z każdą kolejną chwilą miał coraz więcej pytań do dziewczyny. – I… jak ci się to udało? Jak ta moc działa? Czy wygoniłaś go na dobre? – Katerina już otwierała usta, aby odpowiedzieć mu na te pytania, ale jej wzrok powędrował nagle ku tym wszystkim ludziom.

- Nie tutaj. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, wstając powoli od stolika. – Chodź, wychodzimy stąd. Wyjaśnię ci wszystko w drodze do mojej znajomej.

- Znajomej? – spytał się Stiles. Wstał jednak posłusznie zaraz za Kateriną, odchodząc pospiesznie od stolika.

- Pani Yukimura, matka Kiry. Kojarzysz ją zapewne? – Stiles pokiwał niepewnie głową. Katerina poprowadziła go zgrabnie pomiędzy wszystkimi stolikami, popychając go lekko ku wyjściu. – To ona mnie tu wezwała. Wiedziała, że poświęcanie swoich ogonów, aby przywołać Oni nie będzie rozwiązaniem permanentnym. Potrzebowała kogoś, kto będzie mógł się zająć nogitsune porządnie. Wygnać go z twojego ciała, nie zabijając przy tym ciebie. – wyszli wreszcie na ulicę. Katerina poprowadziła go w stronę swojego samochodu. Stiles jednak zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami pasażera, zerkając kątem oka na dziewczynę.

- Nie znam twojego imienia. – powiedział. Słaby, ledwie zauważalny uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. – Ty znasz moje. Ja nie wiem o tobie dosłownie nic… poza faktem, że pewnie ocaliłaś mi życie.

- Katerina. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, otwierając drzwi samochodu. Skinieniem głowy poinstruowała Stilesa, aby wsiadł do środka. – I nie uratowałam ci życia; jeszcze. Jedyne, co dzisiaj zrobiłam, to zamknęłam jadaczkę nogitsune na następnych kilkanaście godzin. Ewentualnie jednak powróci on, aby przejąć nad tobą kontrolę. – Katerina zamknęła drzwi od strony pasażera, po czym przeszła szybko na drugą stronę i usiadła za kierownicą. Odpaliła samochód, po czym pewnie ruszyła z parkingu. – Będę mogła usunąć go dopiero za kilka dni. Wcześniej muszę znaleźć jego prawdziwe ciało.

- Prawdziwe ciało? – zdziwił się Stiles. _Kolejna masa pytań_, pomyślał nastolatek. _A nie otrzymałem jeszcze nawet odpowiedzi na tamte poprzednie_. – To… to ten nogitsune nie jest tylko jakimś… duchem?

- Ależ skąd. – odparła Katerina, skręcając w jedną z bocznych ulic. Jechała możliwie jak najwolniej. Chciała wytłumaczyć siedzącemu obok niej nastolatkowi jak najwięcej się dało, nim nie dojadą do domu państwa Yukimura. – Hachirou ukrył gdzieś swoje prawdziwe ciało, po czym wyszedł z niego, aby znaleźć sobie żywiciela. Jego pokarmem jest strach, ból, agonia, rozpacz… tym właśnie żywią się nogitsune; negatywnymi emocjami. Nie wiem, dlaczego wybrał akurat ciebie. Być może w chwili wydostania się z ciała ty byłeś akurat jednym z tych „szerzej otwartych" umysłów… nie wiem. Wszystkiego się dowiem, jak lepiej cię zbadam.

- Hachirou? – Katerina zerknęła szybko na Stilesa, który przyglądał się jej teraz z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – Zna… znasz to… to _coś_?

Katerina nie odpowiedziała mu od razu. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała wyjawić nastolatkowi prawdę na ten temat. Tylko w ten sposób będzie mógł jej uwierzyć i zaufać.

- Tak. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – To mój… stary przyjaciel. Były przyjaciel. – dodała szybko, gdy Stiles wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze przez usta. – Nie musisz się o nic martwić, Stiles. Nie jestem po jego stronie. – Katerina zacisnęła mocniej palce na obiciu kierownicy. – Ten cham zdradził mnie i moją rodzinę. To bym jeszcze przebolała… ale Hachirou zdradził też swoją własną rodzinę. Jest kłamcą, tchórzem i mordercą.

- Co takiego ci zrobił? – spytał się Stiles po chwili milczenia. – Co takiego on zrobił swojej rodzinie?

- Mi… mi pozwolił niemalże umrzeć w płomieniach. – Katerina po raz kolejny tego dnia musiała wracać do tych wspomnień. Wiedziała bowiem, jak działają nogitsune; gdy już opętają umysł swojego żywiciela, ten drugi staje się kompletnie bezwolny. Nie pamięta dosłownie nic z tego, co przydarza się jego ciału, gdy nogitsune je kontroluje. – A swoją rodzinę wymordował. Co do jednego członka. – Gorzki uśmiech pojawił się nagle na ustach Kateriny, gdy ta przyspieszyła nieznacznie. – Przepraszam, pomyłka… jednego członka swojej rodziny zostawił przy życiu. Ale chyba tylko dlatego, bo to było niemowlę. Gdyby najmłodszy członek jego rodziny był wtedy pięcioletnim dzieckiem, z pewnością i jego by zabił. – Katerina wzięła głęboki wdech, powracając do poprzedniej szybkości jazdy. – A co do twoich poprzednich pytań…

- No właśnie. – palnął Stiles. Zamilkł jednak, widząc znaczące spojrzenie Kateriny. – Wybacz.

- Nic nie szkodzi. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się lekko. – Odpowiedziałam ci już poniekąd na pytanie, czy usunęłam Hachirou na dobre. Wiesz, że jeszcze nie, ale że niedługo to zrobię. Spytałeś się też mnie, jak działa moja moc. No cóż… – Katerina zamilkła na moment, szukając odpowiednich słów, aby opisać swoją moc. – To już jest domena mojej rasy. Rodzimy się z tą umiejętnością. Przejmują ją jednak tylko żeńskie potomkinie rodu. Mężczyźni nie otrzymują tej mocy. Owszem, są równie silni, sprytni i zwinni, ale nie potrafią kontrolować duchów czy demonów. Mogą się tego nauczyć poprzez magiczne księgi i zaklęcia, ale nigdy nie będą potrafili tego, co my. – Katerina zaśmiała się cicho. – Taki starożytny męski szowinizm.

- „Starożytny szowinizm"? – Stiles nadal mało rozumiał z tego, co się dotychczas dowiedział.

- Nasz ród jest bardzo stary. – wyjaśniła naprędce Katerina. Skręciła dwa razy w prawo i raz w lewo. Dom Yukimurów był już bardzo blisko. – Sięga czasów wczesnej starożytności… a może i nawet prehistorii.

- Tak więc… – zaczął nieudolnie Stiles. Zbliżał się do poznania odpowiedzi na pytanie, które dręczyło go od dobrych kilkunastu minut. – Ty… ty jesteś… ty… – Stiles wziął głęboki wdech, próbując zebrać myśli. – Czym konkretnie jesteś? – Katerina uśmiechnęła się katem ust, zerkając z rozbawieniem na Stilesa.

- A jesteś w stanie zgadnąć to o własnych siłach? – Stiles po jej pytaniu zamilkł na moment. W myślach próbował przeszukać wszelkie mitologiczne istoty, o jakich do tej pory usłyszał.

- No więc… są wampiry. – Po cichym parsknięciu Kateriny doszedł z miejsca do wniosku, że to ślepy zaułek. – No dobra… nie wampiry. Są… są jeszcze… banshee! Ale nie, banhee odpadają, one tylko przewidują przyszłość lub czyjąś śmierć.

- Wiesz o istnieniu banshee? – Katerina była tym szczerze zdziwiona. Była prawie pewna tego, że jego drugim trafieniem będą jakieś zmiennokształtne istoty.

- Moja przyjaciółka jest banshee. – Katerina rzuciła mu w tej chwili długie, zdziwione spojrzenie. – Długa historia. Potem wyjaśnię. Hmm… więc nie wampir, nie banshee… kurde, to się zaczyna robić trudne… – Stiles popukał się otwartą dłonią w prawą stronę głowy, nadaremno próbując coś naprędce wykombinować. – Demony odpadają, duchy też… co tam jeszcze jest takiego nadprzyrodzonego… wilkołaki czy inne „łaki" też raczej nie… może elf? – Kolejny krótki wybuch śmiechu. – Co ja gadam… tylko się pogrążam jeszcze bardziej, jak pragnę zdrowia…

- Poddajesz się? – Katerina zaparkowała samochód dokładnie pod bramą domu państwa Yukimura. Zostało im zatem tylko kilka minut samotności.

- Mhm. – mruknął Stiles, zakrywając na moment usta dłonią. – Nic nie wymyślę, serio. Może i znam całą paczkę wilkołaków, a mój dawny obiekt uczuć to banshee, ale za cholerę nie powiem ci, czym jesteś. Jestem kompletnie zielony w kwestii czegokolwiek, co raz w miesiącu nie hoduje sobie gęstych bokobrodów i nie wyje zapamiętale do księżyca.

Katerina uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wyjęła kluczyki ze stacyjki, schowała je w jednej z przegródek torebki, po czym powoli obróciła się ku Stilesowi.

- Jesteś gotowy? – Stiles pokiwał gorliwie głową. Do głowy przyszły mu jeszcze czarownice i wróżki, ale wolał się już nie pogrążać jeszcze bardziej. – Czytałeś coś o mitologii greckiej?

- Trochę. – przyznał Stiles, wspominając parę godzin lekcyjnych historii, które poświęcili na czasy starożytne. – To… to… jesteś czymś… z ich mitologii? – Katerina pokiwała głową. – A… czym? Boginią jakąś? – Stiles zaśmiał się nerwowo, drapiąc się po głowie. – Nie mów tylko, że Afrodytą?

Teraz to Katerina roześmiała się. _Ten chłopak ma poczucie humoru, _pomyślała. _Jaka szkoda, że Hachirou postanowił wykorzystać właśnie jego; takiego uroczego, niewinnego chłopaka._

- Poniekąd. – Stiles niemalże zakrztusił się własnym oddechem słysząc to.

- Poniekąd, czyli… – Katerina milczała jeszcze przez moment, napawając się tą chwilą napięcia. W końcu jednak chłopak musiał uzyskać tą odpowiedź.

Katerina nachyliła się powoli ku niemu, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

- Jestem erynią.

* * *

**Erynia - oto, czym jest Katerina :) Dwa dotychczasowe "strzały w ciemno" były dość celne - erynie są greckimi boginiami zemsty, a zatem Ferrin była najbliższa odgadnięcia rozwiązania zagadki.**

**I na koniec, przy okazji - zaparłam się rękami i nogami, siedziałam do czwartej trzydzieści nad ranem, ale zwiastun w końcu skończyłam :) Nie jest jakiś super-hiper-profesjonalny, ale zainteresowanym tym opowiadaniem powinien przypaść do gustu. Jest już dostępny na moim kanale YouTube. Link do niego znajduje się też na moim profilu tutaj, zaraz pod sekcją "Someone Stronger".**


	5. Przed burzą

**Rozdział piąty: Przed burzą**

* * *

Erynia. Erynia.

_Ona jest erynią._

Stiles wodził wzrokiem za Kateriną, która spacerowała po salonie swojej przyjaciółki, będąc pogrążoną głęboko w swoich myślach.

_Katerina jest erynią. Erynią – mającą skrzydła i węże zamiast włosów boginią zemsty._

Jakoś trudno mu było wyobrazić sobie Katerinę – wysoką, szczupłą, ładną szatynkę – jako ohydną raszplę o przekrwionych oczach, wężach w miejscu włosów i posiadającą wielkie skrzydła staruchą. Stiles był przekonany, że te mity musiały kłamać – albo to przodkowie Kateriny tak wyglądali.

- On uciekł z zakładu psychiatrycznego. – oponowała pani Yukimura, gdy Katerina zabroniła jej krzywdzić Stilesa. – Toksyna przestała działać wiele godzin temu. Skąd możesz mieć pewność, że teraz nie siedzi przed nami nogitsune?

- Bo go przegoniłam. – odparła Katerina spokojnym, monotonnym głosem, nie przestając chodzić w tę i z powrotem. – Hachirou powróci, owszem… ale dopiero za jakieś dwanaście godzin, może nawet więcej. Do tego czasu chłopaka nie wolno tknąć choćby małym palcem. Nie żartuję! – dodała, gdy Noriko prychnęła z niesmakiem. – Wiem, jakie grzechy ciążą na Hachirou, ale nie oznacza to, że możemy zatłuc Bogu ducha winnego chłopaka za to, że jest jego żywicielem.

- Wcześniej jakoś nie było z tym problemu. – zauważyła Noriko. Katerina westchnęła przeciągle, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

- Bo wcześniej Hachirou opętywał same istoty nadprzyrodzone. – przypomniała jej Katerina.

W tej samej chwili do salonu weszła osoba, która spowodowała, że Stiles wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk zdumienia.

- Jackson?! – zawołał Stiles, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w byłego chłopaka Lydii.

Jackson na widok Stilesa zamarł w miejscu, przyglądając się mu nieufnie.

- To Stiles, czy to ten nogitsune? – spytał się po chwili Jackson, wskazując palcem na nastolatka.

- Stiles. – odpowiedziała Katerina, nie odwracając się nawet do Jacksona. – Przynajmniej na razie.

- Och. – mruknął Jackson, przenosząc ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. – Na razie. Super. Po prostu super. – Siedemnastoletni wilkołak podszedł niespiesznym krokiem do kanapy, na której siedziała córka Noriko, Kira, i usiadł zaraz obok niej. – Czyli w ciągu najbliższych paru godzin możemy liczyć na szaloną powtórkę z rozrywki?

- Mniej więcej. – wycedziła Katerina przez zaciśnięte zęby. Noriko uśmiechnęła się kątem ust, zadowolona, że ktoś inny poza jej mężem podziela jej zdanie odnośnie rozprawienia się z nogitsune. – Nawet nie zaczynaj, Noriko. – dodała Katerina, bez trudu rozpracowując swoją przyjaciółkę. – Wiem, o czym myślisz, i ani przez moment nie zamierzam tego pochwalać.

- Tylko w ten sposób możemy mieć pewność, że problem zostanie zażegnany. – Noriko próbowała przekonać Katerinę do swoich racji za wszelką cenę. – Nie zapominaj, że potrzeby wielu są ważniejsze od potrzeb kilku.

Katerina westchnęła ciężko, zamykając oczy i unosząc głowę wysoko. Jackson prychnął z niesmakiem, odwracając wzrok w stronę wyjścia z domu. Stiles uśmiechnął się pod nosem, mając ochotę roześmiać się gromko.

- Serio, Noriko? – Katerina otworzyła oczy, po czym rzuciła przyjaciółce karcące spojrzenie. – _Star Trek_, serio? Ja… och, na miłość boską, Noriko! Tym się chcesz bronić, naprawdę?

- Lepsze to, niż nic. – Katerina przez kilka minut nic nie mówiła. Fukała tylko i prychała, rzucając co chwila harde spojrzenia Noriko, która siedziała niewzruszona na swoim miejscu w fotelu.

- Dobra. – powiedziała w końcu dziewczyna, siadając ociężale na drugiej kanapie obok Stilesa. – Poczekamy te kilka godzin, aż moje zaklęcie nie przestanie działać. Gdy Hachirou z powrotem przejmie kontrolę nad Stilesem – tu Katerina położyła delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu nastolatka, chcąc okazać mu tym swoje wsparcie. – rozpocznę próbę wykurzenia tego skurkojada. Do tego będę potrzebowała jednak pomocy…

- Oni. – dokończyła za Katerinę Noriko. Kobieta wstała powoli, wygładzając materiał spódnicy. – Przywołam kilku na potrzeby tej sytuacji.

- Nie Oni. – przerwała jej dziewczyna. Noriko stanęła w miejscu, zdezorientowana słowami erynii. – Chodziło mi raczej o wilkołaki z Beacon Hills. Są wystarczająco silne, aby pomóc mi przytrzymać ciało Stilesa w miejscu, gdy kontrolę nad nim przejmie Hachirou.

- Nie mówisz tego chyba na poważnie. – wyszeptała Noriko, otwierając szeroko swoje ciemne oczy. – Te wilkołaki nie wiedzą nic o nogitsune. Będą kompletnie nieprzydatni.

- Już postanowiłam. – Katerina przerwała jej po raz kolejny. Skinieniem głowy zwróciła na siebie uwagę Jacksona. – Zadzwoń do nich, Jackson, i przekaż im to wszystko. Niech zjawią się tutaj najdalej za trzy godziny. Musimy wcześniej wszystko przygotować przed rozpoczęciem rytuału.

- _Tak jest, sir._ – zaintonował Jackson, wstając z kanapy. Przeszedł szybkim krokiem na korytarz, gdzie wybrał jeden z zapisanych numerów.

Rozmowa zajęła mu nie więcej niż pięć minut. Katerina czekała cierpliwie, aż Jackson nie zakończy rozmowy. Obróciła się w stronę wejścia dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszała sygnał zakańczanej rozmowy.

- I jak? – spytała się, przyglądając się uważnie swojemu protegowanemu.

Jackson wymusił na ustach słaby, ledwie zauważalny uśmiech.

- Zaraz tu będą. – powiedział, wracając na swoje miejsce. – Daję im maksymalnie godzinę na zebranie się. Zaraz potem zwali się tu cała wesoła gromadka.

* * *

Scott zablokował ekran swojego telefonu, wciąż przyglądając mu się ze zdumieniem i dezorientacją.

- Co jest, Scott? Kto to był? – spytała się Allison, wpatrując się w przyjaciela z niepokojem.

- Jackson. – wydukał Scott, wciąż będąc w głębokim szoku. – To był Jackson.

- Jackson? – zdziwiła się Lydia, podchodząc do nich bliżej. – Dlaczego dzwonił akurat do ciebie? I czego chciał?

- Jest tutaj, w Beacon Hills. – Wszyscy zebrani ucichli, zaskoczeni tą wiadomością. – Powiedział mi, że on i jakaś Katerina znaleźli Stilesa. Są teraz w domu Kiry. I że wszyscy mamy tam przyjechać… wilkołaki się znaczy. – dodał, zerkając znacząco na Isaaca.

- Dlaczego tylko my? – spytał się Isaac, marszcząc swoje ciemne, gęste brwi.

- Twierdzi, że ta Katerina… kimkolwiek ona nie jest… chce, żebyśmy jej w czymś pomogli.

- Coś szybko o mnie zapomniał. – mruknęła Lydia, wydymając pomalowane na intensywny róż wargi.

Allison uniosła wysoko brwi, przenosząc spojrzenie na swoją przyjaciółkę.

- Chyba trochę przesadzasz, Lydia. – powiedziała Allison, uśmiechając się słabo. – A co z tobą i Aidenem?

Lydia skierowała na przyjaciółkę swoje duże, niewinne oczy.

- A gdzie się podziała ta słynna, żeńska solidarność, co, Allison? – syknęła Lydia, wyraźnie naburmuszona.

- Dziewczyny! – zawołał Isaac, przerywając małą kłótnię nastolatek. – Nie zapomniałyście przypadkiem o naszym priorytecie?

- Czyli? – Lydia zamrugała powiekami, robiąc jeszcze bardziej niewinną minę.

- Stiles? – odpowiedzieli Isaac i Scott w tym samym czasie.

- Och, tak… faktycznie. – mruknęła Lydia, kiwając w zamyśleniu głową.

Scott i Isaac popatrzyli się po sobie znacząco. To z pewnością nie będzie łatwe zadanie.

- Co jeszcze powiedział ci Jackson? – spytała się Allison. – Wiesz, kim jest ta cała Katerina? – Scott pokręcił przecząco głową, wkładając telefon do kieszeni bluzy.

- Wiem tylko, że ona i Jackson są teraz ze Stilesem u rodziców Kiry. To wszystko.

- I nie wiemy nawet, kim jest ta dziewczyna? – Kolejne zaprzeczenie. Allison westchnęła ciężko, kładąc dłonie na biodrach. – Nie wiemy zatem o niej nic poza tym, że zna Jacksona, i że to zapewne ona znalazła Stilesa.

- Pewnie to jakaś ichnia wilczyca, którą Jackson poderwał w Londynie. – wymamrotała Lydia, przekrzywiając głowę lekko w bok. Nadal była zła na Jacksona za to, że to do Scotta zadzwonił, a nie do niej.

- Oj, nie był bym tego taki pewien. – W tym samym czasie Lydia, Isaac, Scott i Allison jęknęli głośno, wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

_Oczywiście._ Peter Hale. On zawsze musiał być na bieżąco ze wszystkim, co działo się w Beacon Hills. Dowiadywał się o wszystkim szybciej niż zawodowy szpieg z profesjonalnym podsłuchem.

- No, słuchamy cię. – Scott odwrócił się w stronę byłego Alfy, mrużąc nieufnie ciemne oczy. – Co wiesz o tej Katerinie?

- No cóż… – Peter powolnym krokiem wszedł do środka. Za nim, niczym cień, szedł Derek. – Jeśli to jest ta sama Katerina, o której myślę… a tak pewnie jest… to z pewnością nie jest ona wilkołakiem. Ani innym „łakiem". – dodał, gdy Lydia już otwierała usta, aby mu się odszczeknąć. – Nie… jeśli to jest „ta" Katerina, którą poznałem podczas mojej małej wyprawy do Europy, to raczej jest ona… erynią. – dokończył Peter, nakładając na ostatnie słowo szczyptę dramaturgii.

Nikt się jednak nie odezwał. Wszyscy tylko wpatrywali się ze zdezorientowaniem w Petera, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

Peter westchnął spazmatycznie, teatralnie wywracając oczami.

- Serio? Erynia? Nikomu z was nic nie świta? – Dalej cisza. To zdenerwowało Petera jeszcze bardziej. – Matko Boska, czego oni was uczą w tych szkołach? Starożytności nie mieliście na historii, czy jak?

- Mieliśmy. – obruszyła się Lydia, taksując wilkołaka spojrzeniem swoich zielonych oczu. – Ale tam nic nie było o… tych, no…

- _Eryniach_. – Peter był już bliski załamaniu nerwowemu. Nie znosił takich chwil; chwil, gdy jego opinia na temat tego, że obecna młodzież jest kompletnie niewyedukowana, okazywała się prawdziwa. – Boginie zemsty z greckich mitów. Latały za mordercami, nieznośnymi dzieciakami, złymi gospodarzami… za każdym, kto miał coś na sumieniu. – Peter zamilkł na chwilę, pozwalając, aby te wiadomości zakodowały się w umysłach nastolatków. – Jeśli Katerina, która jest teraz w Beacon Hills, to Katerina Drakos, to z pewnością jest ona erynią.

- A na co potrzebna by tu była erynia? – spytał się Scott. Wywołał tym kolejne ciężkie westchnienie u Petera, który musiał policzyć w głowie do dziesięciu, nim nie odpowiedział na pytanie „prawdziwego Alfy".

- Bo, mój drogi Scotcie McCall, erynie to istoty szalenie zawistne i uparte. – zaczął Peter, wymuszając na ustach krzywy, ironiczny uśmiech. – A do tego, dla waszej wiadomości, potrafią kontrolować istoty astralne. Niematerialne. – Wciąż cisza. Peter był pewien, że jeśli zaraz ta banda półgłówków nie zareaguje odpowiednio, to jak nic para pójdzie mu uszami. – Istoty, które nie mają ciał i potrafią opętywać innych!

- Oooch… – _No! W końcu te kołki załapały!_, pomyślał Peter, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów.

- Czyli… ona tu jest dla… Stilesa? – padło pytanie ze strony Scotta. – Chce nam pomóc?

- Nie, głupku. – sarknął Peter. – Przyjechała tu na bajgle i shake'i. Oczywiście, że przyjechała tu z pomocą!

Przez jakich czas nikt się nie odezwał. Wszyscy zastanawiali się nad tym, co powinni zrobić teraz, gdy wiedzą już, kim jest najpewniej owa „znajoma" Jacksona.

- To co robimy? – spytał się w końcu Isaac, nie mogąc znieść już tego napięcia.

- Nie mamy chyba innego wyjścia… musimy udać się do domu Kiry. – odpowiedział Scott po chwili zastanowienia. – Lydia, skontaktujesz się z Aidenem i Ethanem, niech również przyjadą na miejsce. Ja powiadomię o wszystkim Deatona. Z pewnością będzie chciał nam pomóc.

- Deaton? A na co nam on? – prychnął Peter, kręcąc z powątpiewaniem głową. – Ten druid do niczego nam się nie przyda.

- Już raz obezwładnił nogitsune. – przypomniał mu Scott hardym, dominującym głosem. – Może uda mu się to zrobić drugi raz.

Peter tylko zaśmiał się gorzko, wznosząc wzrok ku sufitowi.

- Obyś miał rację, McCall. Bo jeśli się mylisz i ten Deaton spaprze coś… to gwarantuję wam, że nawet erynia was nie uratuje, gdy ten nogitsune przejmie kontrolę nad Stilesem.


	6. Gość w dom, kłopot w dom

**Rozdział szósty: Gość w dom, kłopot w dom**

* * *

Katerina wybrała ten sam numer po raz szósty.

_Odbierz w końcu, do jasnej cholery._ – pomyślała, wsłuchując się z rosnącym zniecierpliwieniem w sygnał oczekiwania.

- Wreszcie! – zawołała, gdy coś w głośniku pyknęło, a zaraz potem rozbrzmiał głos jej najmłodszej siostry, Koriny.

- _Hej, tu Korina. _– Uśmiech znikał powoli z ust Kateriny, gdy zdawała sobie sprawę, na co natrafiła. – _Niestety, nie mogę teraz odebrać. Proszę, zostaw wiadomość po usłyszeniu sygnału._

- Cholerna poczta głosowa! – wybuchła Katerina, naciskając gniewnie ikonkę „Zakończ połączenie". Zaraz potem jej nowy smartfon został roztrzaskany o ścianę, gdy dziewczyna rzuciła nim przez całą długość pomieszczenia. – Już za czasów tych przeklętych gołębi pocztowych można było się szybciej z nimi skontaktować, niż teraz! – Katerina zaczęła brać długie, głębokie wdechy, aby się uspokoić. Chodziła niespiesznie od jednego krańca dywanu do drugiego, przez cały ten czas jedynie oddychając głęboko.

Noriko, siedząca na kanapie po drugiej stronie pokoju, nie powiedziała nic. Przywykła już do takich wybuchów Kateriny. Zachowywała się tak zawsze, gdy nie udało się jej skontaktować z którymś z członków swojej rodziny.

- Zamontuję jej w tyłku GPS, jak matkę kocham. – mamrotała Katerina, nie przestając łazić w tę i z powrotem. – Zainstaluję jej aplikację śledzącą w Androidzie, zachipuję każdą część jej ciała… kurna mać, jeszcze kupię jej pierdzielony dzwoneczek na szyję! – Katerina w końcu się zatrzymała. Westchnęła głośno, unosząc głowę wysoko. – Noriko, jak stoimy z przygotowaniami? – Dziewczyna wiedziała, że tylko myśli o nadchodzącej konfrontacji z Hachirou odciągną ją od pragnienia uduszenia swojej siostry gołymi rękoma.

- Wszystko jest już na miejscu. – odpowiedziała kobieta spokojnym, stoickim głosem. – A te wilkołaki powinny się zjawić za nie dalej jak piętnaście minut. Jeden z nich wysłał pięć minut temu wiadomość Jacksonowi, że są już w drodze.

- Świetnie. – Katerina na powrót zaczęła chodzić po pokoju, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa skierowane na osobę swojej najmłodszej siostry.

Stiles przyglądał się jej jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Na początku jej ataki złości nawet go trochę bawiły; dziewczyna wyglądała wtedy jak te aktorki z amerykańskich sitcomów, gdy coś nie wychodzi po ich myśli. Teraz jednak zaczynał się powoli o nią bać.

Musiał jakoś zareagować. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to Katerina oszaleje – a on razem z nią. Czuł bowiem, jak Hachirou powoli zaczyna się przebudzać. I nie podobało mu się to – ani trochę.

_Co mam zrobić?_ – myślał gorączkowo Stiles, wodząc wzrokiem za dziewczyną. – _Nie wstanę przecież ot tak i jej nie zatrzymam. Nawet się przecież dobrze nie znamy._

_Ale to zrobisz._ – odpowiedział nagle drugi głos.

Stiles usiadł prosto jak struna, otwierając szeroko oczy ze strachu. Nie, to musiało mu się przesłyszeć… po prostu jest przemęczony, to wszystko…

_Nie jesteś przemęczony, Stiles. To ja… Hachirou._ – Stiles zdusił w gardle cichy okrzyk strachu. Zerknął pospiesznie na Noriko. Na całe szczęście kobieta nie zwracała teraz na niego uwagi. Była zbyt skupiona na pouczaniu na jakiś temat swojej córki. – _Podejdź do niej i ją zatrzymaj. To zawsze działa._

_A skąd możesz to wiedzieć, co?_ – odszczeknął mu się Stiles. Bał się tego, że Hachirou przejmie kontrolę nad jego ciałem, ale jeszcze silniej odczuwał złość, którą pałał teraz do nogitsune. Miał ochotę nawrzucać mu tak zdrowo, że aż te durne lisie uszy mu zwiędną.

_Bo znam ją od wielu, wielu lat._ – odpowiedział nogitsune. Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał w jego głosie rozbawienie. – _Znałem ją jeszcze przed czasami, gdy twoi dziadkowie byli dorośli. Znałem ją jeszcze przed rokiem, w którym urodził się twój ojciec. Wiem o niej więcej niż ktokolwiek z tego domu._

_Nawet jeśli to prawda… dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc? Dlaczego chcesz _jej_ pomóc? _– Stiles miał świadomość, że nie powinien kontynuować tej rozmowy. Każde kolejne słowo wypowiedziane przez Hachirou przybliżało go do przejęcia pełnej kontroli nad ciałem Stilesa. – _Katerina chce cię przecież ze mnie wyrzucić. Skąd ta nagła chęć pomocy?_

_Bo to wciąż moja przyjaciółka._ – odpowiedział Hachirou. Stiles zmarszczył brwi, w myślach zastanawiając się, jakim cudem ktoś taki jak Katerina mógłby kiedykolwiek polubić kogoś takiego jak Hachirou. – _Moja jedyna przyjaciółka. Nawet jeśli jesteśmy wrogami… wciąż chcę jej pomóc._

_Niech ci będzie._ – Stiles westchnął ciężko, po czym bez słowa wstał z kanapy. Wystarczyły mu trzy długie kroki, aby znaleźć się naprzeciwko lekko zdezorientowanej jego obecnością Kateriny.

- Usiądź. – powiedział Stiles, niepewnie kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Brwi Kateriny wygięły się nieznacznie, gdy dziewczyna przeniosła swoje spojrzenie z jego twarzy na jego dłoń, aby zaraz potem z powrotem przenieść się w pierwotne miejsce. – Uspokój się. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Ja jestem spokojna. – odpowiedziała Katerina.

Stiles nie mógł się powstrzymać. Parsknął śmiechem, starając się go jednak stłumić poprzez zakrycie ust dłonią.

- Tak, jasne… jesteś spokojna. Normalnie oaza spokoju. Kurna, zajebiście wyluzowany kwiatek na tafli jeziora.

- W ten sposób się uspokajam. – odcięła się dziewczyna. Przez cały czas przyglądała mu się uważnie, studiując każdą zmianę w jego zachowaniu. Zupełnie jakby domyślała się, co też mogło się teraz dziać w jego głowie.

_Ona cię zaraz przejrzy, głupi młokosie._ – rozległ się nagle głos Hachirou. Stiles z trudem powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia się. – _Siadaj na tyłku i powiedz jej, żeby zrobiła to samo._

Stiles nie zamierzał się sprzeczać z nogitsune. Posłusznie usiadł z powrotem na kanapie, a następnie poklepał znacząco miejsce koło siebie.

- Po prostu usiądź. – poprosił dziewczynę, spoglądając na nią niewinnie. W głowie jednak toczył istny bój z nogitsune.

_Powinienem im teraz wyjawić, że się uaktywniłeś. Powinienem ich ostrzec, że już tu jesteś._ – mamrotał Stiles, wciąż czując uścisk nogitsune na swojej jaźni.

_Ale tego nie zrobisz. _– Hachirou niemalże się zaśmiał. – _Wiesz, że wtedy rozpętałaby się istna jatka. Mała Noriko czeka tylko, żeby cię rozpłatać na drobne kawałeczki. Jedyną osobą, która stoi jej na przeszkodzie, jest właśnie Katerina._

_Co takiego zrobiłeś tej kobiecie, że tak cię nienawidzi?_ – spytał się nagle Stiles. Teraz, gdy jednocześnie kontrolował w stu procentach swoje ciało, ale słyszał też głos Hachirou w swojej głowie, mógł wreszcie lepiej poznać przeciwnika. Wreszcie był w pełni świadom tego, co robi, i co się z nim dzieje.

Hachirou milczał przez chwilę. Zastanawiał się, co może zdradzić Stilesowi, a co musi zachować dla siebie.

_Proste. Zatłukłem całą jej rodzinę._ – Po tych słowach Stiles niemalże zakrztusił się powietrzem. Udał jednak, że kaszle, ale w głębi duszy miał ochotę samodzielnie wyrwać Hachirou ze swojej głowy.

_Że co?_ – wybuchł Stiles, ledwie nad sobą panując. – _I… i mówisz to z takim spokojem? Ot tak, po prostu?!_

_To dość skomplikowane, młody._ – wyjaśnił mu pobieżnie Hachirou. – _Jeśli ci się pofarci i Katerina faktycznie mnie z ciebie wyciągnie, to z pewnością dowiesz się całej historii._ – nagle Stiles poczuł, jak uścisk Hachirou zmniejsza się gwałtownie. – _To była jednorazowa rozmówka, młody. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli jeszcze szansę tak sobie pogawędzić._

I zniknął. Ot tak. Nie pozostał po nim nawet najmniejszy ślad w psychice Stilesa. Zupełnie jakby go nie było.

Stiles zaczął głęboko oddychać. Teraz, gdy Hachirou w końcu zniknął, mógł wreszcie myśleć trzeźwo.

I wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powinien teraz zrobić.

- Katerina? – zaczął niepewnie Stiles, wciąż głęboko oddychając.

- Tak? – Katerina nachyliła się nieznacznie ku niemu. Wpatrywała się w niego uważnie tymi czysto-zielonymi oczami. Czuła, że jest z nim coś nie tak.

- Kiedy dotrą tu moi znajomi?

- Niedługo. Najdalej za dziesięć minut. – Katerina zauważyła nagle, że nastolatek zaczął się intensywnie pocić. – Stiles, co się dzieje?

- On wrócił. – wymamrotał Stiles. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać. – On wrócił, i jest w mojej głowie. I tak coś czuję, że zaraz przejmie nade mną kontrolę.


	7. Iluminacja

**Rozdział siódmy: Iluminacja**

* * *

- Jak to „zaraz przejmie nade mną kontrolę"?!

Noriko wstała gwałtownie z miejsca, kierując ostrze miecza w stronę Stilesa.

Katerina zareagowała momentalnie. Wstała równie szybko, po czym zasłoniła sobą nastolatka, pociągając go jednocześnie wraz ze sobą do pozycji stojącej.

- Noriko, opanuj się. – nakazała przyjaciółce Katerina, chroniąc Stilesa najlepiej, jak tylko mogła. – Za moment zjawią się tu wilkołaki. Damy sobie radę z wypędzeniem Hachirou. Nie trzeba ani przemieniać tego nastolatka, ani go zabijać. Dam sobie radę z wyciągnięciem nogitsune z jego ciała.

- Hachirou jest w tym ciele znacznie silniejszy, niż w jakimkolwiek innym poprzednim ciele. – zauważyła Noriko. Wciąż celowała w Stilesa, przyglądając mu się z rosnącą nienawiścią. – To musi się zakończyć. Hachirou musi umrzeć.

- I zgadzam się z tobą w stu procentach! Ale to nie oznacza, że mamy pozwolić na śmierć niewinnego nastolatka!

- A co innego możemy jeszcze zrobić? Zapomniałaś już, co ten potwór zrobił z moją rodziną?!

_A więc to prawda._ – pomyślał gorączkowo Stiles, przypominając sobie niedawną rozmowę z Hachirou. – _On naprawdę jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć rodziny Yukimura._

W tej samej chwili do domu wpadli Scott, Isaac, Derek, Aiden i Ethan. Zaraz za nimi do środka weszli jeszcze Peter, Lydia i Allison. Na samym końcu zjawił się, ku kompletnej dezorientacji Stilesa, doctor Deaton.

_A ten czego tu chce?!_ – Stiles nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jęknął głośno, słysząc w swojej głowie znienawidzony głos Hachirou. Nogitsune był silniejszy niż poprzednio; ból głowy, jaki zaczął odczuwać teraz Stiles, był wręcz nie do zniesienia.

- Wrócił! – krzyknął Stiles, padając na kolana. Katerina uklękła natychmiast przy nim, łapiąc go pewnie za ramiona i próbując utrzymać go w pozycji siedzącej. – Wrócił! Znowu wrócił! Znowu siedzi w mojej głowie!

- Dosyć tego! – syknęła nagle Noriko. Ruszyła pewnie ku Stilesowi, gotowa do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu.

Nie nadszedł on jednak. W tej samej chwili, w której Noriko zamachnęła się na niego mieczem, Katerina odkręciła się ku niej, a następnie wysunęła ramię do przodu, kierując otwartą dłoń na kobietę.

Stiles ze zdumieniem przyglądał się, jak pani Yukimura wznosi się nagle w powietrze, po czym przelatuje przez całą długość salonu, a na sam koniec ląduje boleśnie na ścianie.

_Jak ona to zrobiła?_ – To było wszystko, co pomyślał Stiles. Zaraz potem ból głowy powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą i chłopak krzyknął ponownie, zaciskając dłonie w okolicy skroni.

- Peter! – zawołała Katerina, pociągając Stilesa ku górze. – Peter, pomóż mi, do ciężkiej cholery!

Stiles nawet nie odnotował tego, że Peter Hale pojawił się obok niego. Nie zwrócił też uwagi na to, że zaraz potem dołączył do nich także Jackson, ani że zaraz potem w trójkę zaczęli go gdzieś przenosić. Zimną powierzchnię blatu stołu poczuł pod sobą dopiero po jakimś czasie.

- Stiles! Stiles, słyszysz mnie? – Głos Kateriny dobiegał jakby z oddali. Stiles nieznacznie rozchylił zapuchnięte powieki. Wszystko było takie rozmazane, takie niewyraźne… Nie był pewien, kto jest kim. Nie potrafił nawet odróżnić Scotta od Dereka, czy Kateriny od Allison.

Kolejna fala niewyobrażalnego bólu zalała ciało Stilesa. Nastolatek zawył agonalnie, zwijając się w pozycję embrionalną na stole.

Na nic zdawały się kojące słowa Scotta czy Lydii oraz zapewnienia Kateriny, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Stiles wiedział, jaka jest prawda.

Wkrótce nadejdzie jego koniec. Już niedługo nogitsune przejmie nad nim pełną kontrolę. A wtedy…

Wtedy nie będzie już Stilesa.

- Na litość boską, niech ktoś mu pomoże! – zawołała Lydia, niemalże łkając. – Scott, zrób coś! Zabierz choć trochę jego bólu!

- Próbuję! Ale to nie pomaga. Za… za dużo tego jest! – nagle rozległ się przytłumiony odgłos uderzania czymś ciężkim o posadzkę. Stiles w krótkiej chwili ulgi od bólu uzmysłowił sobie, że to Scott stracił przytomność od ilości tego całego cierpienia, jakie od niego zabrał.

_Już wkrótce, Stiles._ – usłyszał głos Hachirou w swojej głowie. Nogitsune był niezwykle zadowolony z przebiegu wydarzeń. – _Już wkrótce na zawsze staniemy się jednością._

- NIE! – wrzasnął Stiles, wyrywając się do pozycji siedzącej. Kilka par rąk przytrzymało go, aby nastolatek nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. – Wyciągnijcie go! Wyciągnijcie go ze mnie! Teraz!

Światła w całym budynku zaczęły nagle gwałtownie migotać. Katerina zamarła na moment, zerkając ze strachem ku górze.

_Nie…_ – pomyślała, rozchylając usta w niemym okrzyku przerażenia. – _Wszyscy najdrożsi święci… tylko nie to, błagam…_

- Stiles! – wykrzyknęła Katerina. Odepchnęła na bok Aidena i Ethana, po czym bez ceregieli wskoczyła na stół, przykucając obok nastolatka. – Stiles, nie odchodź! Walcz z nim! Stiles? Stiles!

* * *

_Znajdował się w jakimś ciemnym, wilgotnym pomieszczeniu. Rozejrzał się ze strachem dookoła, szukając potencjalnego zagrożenia, które z pewnością chowało się w tych niepokojących mrokach._

_Nic go jednak nie zaatakowało._

_Jeszcze._

_- Wiem, że tu jesteś! – zawołał Stiles, obracając się dookoła. Bez trudu mógł wyczuć obecność nogitsune koło siebie. Wiedział, że Hachirou czyhał gdzieś na niego, napawając się jego strachem. – Czego ode mnie chcesz, co? Czego od niej chcesz?_

_- Wszystkiego i niczego, Stiles. – nogitsune pojawił się tuż za nim. Stiles automatycznie odsunął się od niego, niemalże się wywracając. Nogitsune był – jak zwykle w wizjach Stilesa – cały obandażowany, zamiast normalnych zębów mając srebrne kły._

_- To znaczy? – dociekał nastolatek, nie przestając się cofać._

_- Katerina jest moją przyjaciółką. Jest jedyną osobą, która mnie rozumiała. Jest jedyną osobą, która doceniała to, kim jestem… czym jestem. – dodał Hachirou, łapiąc nagle Stilesa za ramię. Nastolatek próbował się uwolnić, ale nadaremnie; uścisk nogitsune był zbyt silny. Stiles nie miał z nim najmniejszych szans. – Nie oceniała mnie jak reszta mojej rodziny. Pomogła mi w nauce kontrolowania swoich mocy. – nogitsune zaśmiał się nagle gardłowo, powodując swoim zachowaniem zimne dreszcze u Stilesa. – Jak sądzisz, Stiles, dlaczego moja rodzina nie żyje? Dlaczego ich pozabijałem?_

_Stiles nie odpowiedział mu na to pytanie. Nie chciał na nie odpowiadać. I, prawdę mówiąc, nie chciał też znać odpowiedzi na nie._

_- Nie wiem. – wymamrotał w końcu Stiles, gdy cisza pomiędzy nimi stała się wręcz nie do zniesienia._

_- Bo byli bezwartościowi. – Hachirou wycedził te słowa przez zaciśnięte kły. Stiles na tym etapie trząsł się ze strachu. Wiele by dał za to, aby Katerina była teraz tutaj, i aby pomogła mu zmierzyć się z nogitsune. – Kalali dobre imię klanu kitsune. Byłem jedynym, który był wartościowy. Byłem jedynym, który coś potrafił. Cała reszta była tylko marnymi imitacjami kitsune, jakie kiedyś chodziły po tym świecie._

_- Pani Yukimura… – Stiles zdał sobie nagle sprawę z ważnej, kluczowej rzeczy, jaka dotychczas mu się wymykała. – Ona… ona jest… ona była…_

_- Jest moją młodszą siostrą. – odpowiedział Hachirou bez cienia jakichkolwiek emocji. – Nie zabiłem jej tylko dlatego, bo w chwili masakry, jaką zgotowałem swojej rodzinie, miała zaledwie cztery lata. Planowałem jednak po nią wrócić i dokończyć swojego dzieła. Ale ona mi uciekła. Szukałem jej przez wiele lat… aż w końcu odnalazłem ją tutaj. Teraz już mi nie ucieknie._

_- Katerina też jest tutaj. – przypomniał mu Stiles. Wiedział, że ta rozmowa dobiegnie wkrótce końca. Starał się, jak tylko mógł, ale wpływ nogitsune na jego jaźń był zbyt potężny. Hachirou wkrótce wygra tę potyczkę; i to zapewne już zaraz. – Idę o zakład, że cię powstrzyma._

_Hachirou tylko się roześmiał._

_- Jak sądzisz, Stiles, dlaczego porwałem się na wymordowanie całej swojej rodziny? Dlaczego tyle czekałem z zabiciem ich? – spytał się nogitsune._

_- Bo miałeś już ich dość? – Stiles strzelał teraz w ciemno. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, czym mógł się kierować taki maniak jak Hachirou._

_- Nie, Stiles. – odpowiedział Hachirou. Na moment zamilkł, jakby rozkoszując się tą błogą ciszą, jaka nastała po jego słowach. – Głównym powodem, dla którego się tego podjąłem, był gniew. Gniew i rozpacz. A wiesz, skąd te emocje się wzięły? – Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową, wywołując swoją reakcją szeroki uśmiech na twarzy nogitsune. – Bo byłem wtedy pewien, że jedyna rzecz, jaka wywoływała we mnie pozytywne emocje, nie żyje._

_Stiles dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, co Hachirou miał na myśli._

_- Ka… Katerina? – Hachirou przytaknął skinieniem głowy. – To… ta masakra… ona miała miejsce po…_

_- Po tym, jak byłem świadkiem tego, jak dom Kateriny i jej rodziny płonie. Z nimi w środku. – Hachirou złapał nagle Stilesa swoimi obandażowanymi dłońmi za głowę. Stiles krzyknął, czując niesamowity, trudny do opisania ból. To, co wcześniej czuł było niczym w porównaniu z tym, czego doświadczał teraz._

_Stiles wrzeszczał i wył w agonii, podczas gdy Hachirou śmiał się tylko, nie przerywając połączenia pomiędzy sobą a nastolatkiem._

_- A teraz, Stiles… teraz mi pomożesz… pomożesz mi odzyskać tą jedyną, która mnie rozumiała._

* * *

Światła migotały jak nakręcone, wywołując ostry, nieznośny ból głowy u każdego, kto znajdował się teraz w domu Yukimurów.

- Co się dzieje, do jasnej cholery?! – wykrzyknął Peter, z niepokojem obserwując zapalające się i gasnące żarówki.

- To Hachirou. – odpowiedziała Katerina. Przez cały ten czas trzymała dłonie na klatce piersiowej Stilesa, usiłując się połączyć z jego jaźnią. – Chce przejąć pełną kontrolę nad Stilesem! Tylko w ten sposób będzie mógł osiągnąć pełnię swoich mocy.

Nagle ciało Stilesa wygięło się nienaturalnie. Światła zaczęły migotać jeszcze szybciej niż dotychczas.

Katerina odsunęła się szybko od Stilesa, przeczuwając najgorsze.

_Błagam, błagam, błagam… proszę, niech to nie będzie to. Proszę, proszę… on musi wygrać tę walkę._

- Katerina, odejdź od niego! – zawołał Peter, podchodząc szybkim krokiem do dziewczyny. Nie zdołał jednak przejść pełnej drogi, gdy nagle doszło do dużego spięcia. Wszystkie żarówki wybuchły, a z kontaktów poleciały iskry.

Lydia pisnęła, chroniąc się przed porażeniem za Ethanem. Aiden i Derek odskoczyli pospiesznie od najbliższego kontaktu, a Allison skuliła się, unosząc ramiona nad głowę, gdy fragmenty żarówki spadły prosto na nią.

Nastała nieznośna cisza, którą przerywały co jakiś czas przytłumione oddechy zebranych.

Nikt nie odważył się odezwać – nawet Lydia czy Peter milczeli jak zaklęci. Katerina tymczasem nachyliła się z powrotem nad Stilesem, doszukując się w jego bladej, wymizerowanej twarzy jakichkolwiek oznak tego, że najgorsze jest już za nimi.

- Obudź się. – wyszeptała po chwili Katerina. – Stiles, obudź się, proszę.

Przez moment nic się nie działo. Katerina już zaczęła tracić nadzieję na to, że Stiles przeżył cały ten rajwan.

A potem, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Stiles otworzył oczy i usiadł prosto na stole.

- Stiles! – zawołała Lydia, chcąc podbiec do swojego przyjaciela. Powstrzymał ją jednak widok przerażonej Kateriny, która praktycznie spadła ze stołu, chcąc oddalić się od Stilesa możliwie jak najdalej.

Noriko rzuciła się z krzykiem na Stilesa, dzierżąc w dłoni swój miecz. Stiles powalił ją jednak z niespotykaną łatwością. Kobieta upadła na zimną, twardą podłogę nieprzytomna.

Stiles odwrócił się powoli w stronę Kateriny. Przez cały ten czas na jego ustach malował się mały, ledwie zauważalny uśmiech.

- S… Stiles? – wyszeptała Katerina, wpatrując się w nastolatka ze strachem.

Stiles uśmiechnął się szerzej, przymrużając nieco swoje ciemne oczy.

- Stilesa już tu nie ma, Kat. Jest tylko Hachirou.


	8. Potwór

**Nim nie przejdę do właściwego rozdziału, chciałam gorąco podziękować za komentarze LittleHybrids oraz Blue Daisiess. Krótko mówiąc: polepszyłyście status mojego dnia o 1000 procent :) Nie dość, że odebrałam dzisiaj nowy, w pełni sprawny komputer, na wydziale miałam wolny dzień, wreszcie naprawiłam drukarkę, to jeszcze wróciłam sobie do domu, podłączyłam wszystko bezproblemowo i voila! - takie cudne, podbudowujące na duchu komentarze :) Ogromne, ogromne dzięki za nie.**

* * *

**Rozdział ósmy: Potwór**

* * *

Katerina zareagowała jako pierwsza.

Gdy tylko padły te słowa, dziewczyna rzuciła się w stronę Hachirou, chcąc go znokautować. Z łatwością odparowała kilka jego ciosów, które on sam chciał jej zadać. Walczyła z nim przez chwilę, usiłując go pokonać.

Nie miała jednak z nim szans – Hachirou uzyskał nowe ciało i był teraz silniejszy niż dotychczas. Gdy w końcu znudziło mu się odparowywanie ataków Kateriny, bez większego trudu złapał ją za rękę i powalił na ziemię, po czym jednym celnym ruchem znokautował ją.

Wtedy to do akcji wkroczyli Derek i Peter. Rzucili się w tym samym czasie na nogitsune, wysuwając swoje szpony i kły. Peter był nawet gotowy rozszarpać niewinnego Stilesa, byleby tylko pozbyć się zagrożenia, jakim był Hachirou.

Pierwszy padł Derek. Hachirou złapał go za kark, po czym grzmotnął nim z całej siły o przeciwległą ścianę, aż zahuczało. Gdy zaś Peter doskoczył do niego zaraz potem, ten z łatwością wykręcił mu boleśnie rękę, a następnie uderzył jego głową o blat stołu.

Jackson był kolejnym, który zdecydował się stawić mu czoła. Głośno warcząc, młody wilkołak skoczył na nogitsune, lecz szybko spotkał się z tą samą ścianą, o którą przed chwilą został rzucony Derek.

Pozostali zatem Aiden, Ethan, Allison, Deaton, Isaac i Lydia. Allison powalił zaraz po Jacksonie, wymierzając jeden celny cios w tył głowy. Lydię wystarczyło rzucić o ścianę, i już była nieprzytomna, podobnie jak Isaaca, który wciąż był osłabiony po ostatnim porażeniu prądem.

Na finał zostawił sobie bliźniaczych wilkołaków oraz druida. Ci trzej zaatakowali w tym samym czasie, jednak nogitsune był od nich znacznie szybszy. Zwinnie wskoczył na blat stołu, gdy ci doskoczyli do niego z obydwu stron, a następnie dwoma solidnymi kopniakami pozbawił przytomności najpierw Aidena, a następnie Ethana.

- Stiles, posłuchaj mnie. – powiedział Deaton, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że został sam na placu boju. Kira czy pan Yukimura nie mogli mu teraz pomóc; Yunho nigdy nie pozwoliłby swojej jedynej córce na udział w tak niebezpiecznej walce, a sam był przecież tylko człowiekiem. – Wiem, że wciąż tam jesteś. Walcz z nim.

- Mówiłem już, że Stilesa tu nie ma. – odparł Hachirou, uśmiechając się szeroko. Zgrabnie przeskoczył z jednego stołu na drugi, mniejszy, przez cały ten czas nie spuszczając wzroku z Deatona. – Przejąłem pełną kontrolę nad jego ciałem i umysłem.

- Katerina z pewnością by tego nie chciała. – Deaton kompletnie nie znał tej erynii. Wiedział jednak, jak przemówić do przepełnionego złem, bólem i goryczą umysłu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego technika tym razem zadziała. – Wolałaby, abyś zostawił tego chłopca w spokoju.

- Nie masz bladego pojęcia o tym, czego ona by chciała. – warknął Hachirou, nachylając się nieznacznie w stronę Deatona. – Nic o niej nie wiesz. Nikt z was nic o niej nie wie. Tylko ja ją znam. Tylko ja ją w pełni rozumiałem. I tylko ja byłem dla niej przyjacielem.

Deaton już wiedział, że nic nie zdziała. Nogitsune domyślił się, że mężczyzna próbował przeciągnąć tę rozmowę możliwie jak najdłużej, aby dać Katerinie szansę na ocknięcie się.

Nogitsune zawarczał gardłowo, przykucając w pozycji do skoku. Deaton cofnął się gwałtownie, wiedząc, co za moment go czeka.

- Ona jest _moja_! – wrzasnął Hachirou, skacząc na Deatona. Mężczyzna nie zdołał ani uskoczyć, ani wbić igły od strzykawki z trucizną kanimy pod skórę napastnika. Nogitsune powalił go jednym potężnym ciosem w głowę, wykrzywiając przy tym twarz w grymasie mściwej satysfakcji.

Gdy Deaton uderzył z głuchym hukiem o ziemię, Hachirou zaśmiał się cicho. Nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby go powstrzymać. Wyczuwał co prawda woń Kiry i jej śmiertelnego ojca, ale Yunho z pewnością ukrywa teraz swoją jedyną córkę daleko od niego.

Ale to nie o nią przecież mu chodziło. Hachirou przez cały ten czas chciał zdobyć tylko tą jedną osobę.

_Katerina._ Hachirou podążył wzrokiem po ziemi, i po chwili znalazł ją leżącą nieopodal, wciąż nieprzytomną.

Bez słowa podszedł do niej, po czym bez większego wysiłku podniósł ją z ziemi. Ułożył jej bezwładne ciało w swoich ramionach, przyciskając ją do siebie.

_Dziękuję, Stiles._ – pomyślał Hachirou, wychodząc z domu Yukimurów z Kateriną w swoich ramionach. – _Pomogłeś mi osiągnąć to, co jeszcze do niedawna wydawało mi się niemożliwe do zdobycia._

* * *

Scott ocknął się jako pierwszy. Z racji że stracił przytomność tuż po tym, jak wziął od Stilesa trochę jego bólu, nie miał on bladego pojęcia, co się stało potem. Dlatego też niezmiernie zdziwiły go te wszystkie osoby leżące na podłodze wokół niego i Kira, siedząca obok niego, blada jak ściana.

- Co… co się stało? – spytał się Scott, nie przestając rozglądać się dookoła.

- Nogitsune się stał. – Scott zamarł, wpatrując się w Kirę z niedowierzaniem.

- Co?

- Hachirou przejął kontrolę nad Stilesem wkrótce po tym, jak musiałeś stracić przytomność. – Kira zaczęła mu wszystko szybko wyjaśniać, jednocześnie próbując ocucić Allison i Lydię. Jej taka w tym momencie pomagał Noriko podnieść się z podłogi, aby zaraz potem zająć się budzeniem Dereka i Petera. – Wszystko w domu zaczęło szaleć, gdy to się stało. Światła, elektronika… no dosłownie wszystko, co jest zasilane na prąd. Nawet z nieczynnych gniazdek leciały iskry.

- I co się stało potem? – dociekał Scott. Kira spuściła głowę nisko, niepewna, czy powinna powiedzieć Scottowi wszystko.

- On… on przejął nad Stilesem pełną kontrolę. – powiedziała w końcu Kira. – Widziałam go przed okno mojego pokoju, jak wynosi z domu nieprzytomną Katerinę. Chciałam jej pomóc, naprawdę, ale tata nie chciał mnie wypuścić. Mówił, że to zbyt niebezpieczne.

- Co możemy teraz zrobić? – Scott już planował kolejne próby uratowania Stilesa. Wciąż wierzył, że jest to możliwe.

Ktoś inny miał jednak nieco odmienne zdanie na ten temat.

- Dzwonimy po resztę. – odezwał się Jackson, który przed chwilą się ocknął. Nastolatek siedział przy najbliższej mu ścianie, oparty o nią plecami. Z nosa ściekała mu mała strużka krwi. – Muszą wiedzieć, co się stało z ich siostrą. Tylko oni mogą teraz nam pomóc.

- Kto? – Scott nie znał historii Kateriny. Nie wiedział, kogo dokładnie ma na myśli Jackson.

Jackson wiedział jednak niemalże wszystko o rodzeństwie Kateriny. I wiedział, że jeśli uda mu się skontaktować z którymś z nich, to z pewnością do Beacon Hills zleci się cała czwórka.

- Jej rodzeństwo, Scott. – odparł Jackson oschłym tonem głosu, jakby to było coś oczywistego. – Sofia, Chryssa, Korina i Michail.

- A jakim cudem zdołasz się z nimi skontaktować? – Jackson westchnął ciężko, wywracając oczami.

_Jakim cudem ten idiota jest Prawdziwym Alfą?_

- Wierz lub nie, ale istnieje coś takiego jak telefon. – Jackson zamachał urządzeniem, które trzymał teraz w prawej dłoni. – Erynie nie żyją w epoce kamienia łupanego. Mają świadomość o istnieniu czegoś takiego jak nowoczesna technologia. I wierz lub nie, ale umieją się nią posługiwać naprawdę nieźle. – Jackson wybrał jeden z numerów z listy kontaktów, a następnie przyłożył szybko aparat do ucha. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że będę miał więcej szczęścia niż Katerina i uda mi się z nimi skontaktować na czas.

* * *

Gdy tylko Katerina odzyskała przytomność, miała ochotę przeklinać, na czym tylko świat stoi.

Nie dość, że nasada karku bolała ją jak cholera, to jeszcze czuła teraz przemożną ochotę, żeby ukręcić łeb Hachirou – bez względu na to, w jakim ciele się znajdował.

_Nie zapominaj, że to tylko niewinna ofiara._ – przypomniała sobie Katerina, unosząc się niepewnie do pozycji siedzącej. – _Stiles wciąż gdzieś tam jest. Zakopany w odmętach swojej jaźni jeszcze głębiej niż dotychczas, ale nadal gdzie tam jest. I czeka na to, aż ktoś go uratuje._

Ostrożnie, starając się nie narobić żadnego hałasu, Katerina wstała, przysuwając się szybko do najbliższej ściany, gdy tylko poczuła lekki zawrót głowy. Nogitsune musiał uderzyć ją bardzo mocno, żeby ją znokautować.

Co on właściwie planował? Rozglądając się po ciemnym, zimnym pomieszczeniu, Katerina próbowała rozpoznać jakieś znajome przedmioty, urządzenia… cokolwiek, co podpowiedziałoby jej, gdzie się znajduje.

Hachirou musiał jednak myśleć tak samo jak ona. Pousuwał on wszelkie charakterystyczne części umeblowania, pozostawiając w środku tylko dwie niskie szafki, jedno rozklekotane krzesło i proste, polowe łóżko z wysłużonym materacem, z którego Katerina przed chwilą wstała.

Zapachu i aury pomieszczenia nie mógł jednak usunąć. Wspomnienia z tego miejsca wciąż przez nie przepływały. Wystarczyło, żeby Katerina skupiła się wystarczająco mocno i z pewnością odkryje, gdzie też Hachirou postanowił ją zaciągnąć.

Byli w szpitalu. W szpitalu psychiatrycznym, co gorsza.

Dlaczego ją tu przywlókł? Czy to była jego kryjówka? Jeśli tak, to czy ten szpital był opuszczony? A może Hachirou zrobił coś z jego pacjentami?

Odpowiedź na to ostatnie pytanie nadeszła niemalże zaraz potem.

Donośne, niemożliwe do wytrzymania wrzaski rozległy się w głowie Kateriny, która upadła z krzykiem na ziemię, zaciskając mocno powieki.

_Zabił ich… zabił ich wszystkich. Nie ma tu już nikogo żywego. Tylko duchy… wściekłe duchy, które swoim cierpieniem napędzają moce nogitsune jeszcze bardziej._

- Hachirou! – wykrzyknęła, dociskając dłonie do skroni. – Wyłaź, cholero jedna! Wiem, że tu jesteś!

- No nie mów… – rozległ się nagle głos Stilesa. Katerina w ostatniej chwili sobie przypomniała, że to nie był już jednak Stiles; to był Hachirou w ciele Stilesa. – Tak szybko się za mną stęskniłaś?

Katerina miała ogromną ochotę mu się odszczeknąć. Nie dała jednak rady; ból był zbyt silny.

Krzyknęła, zaciskając dłonie na skroniach tak mocno, że jeszcze trochę i jak nic rozgniecie sobie głowę.

Hachirou przestał się głupkowato uśmiechać, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, co działo się z Kateriną. Jego uśmieszek w jednej chwili zastąpił grymas przerażenia.

Podbiegł do niej szybko, po czym siłą odciągnął jej dłonie od głowy. Dziewczyna na tym etapie bowiem raniła już sobie skórę na głowie, rysując ją paznokciami.

- Katerina… Katerina, wszystko będzie dobrze. – szeptał, trzymając jej przedramiona w żelaznym uścisku. W tej jednej sekundzie wszystkie jego niedojrzałe i głupie myśli zniknęły. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, żeby ulżyć jej w cierpieniu. – Co się dzieje?

- A jak sądzisz, cymbale? – wycedziła Katerina przez zaciśnięte zęby. Wciąż walczyła z tym niewyobrażalnym bólem, ale powoli przegrywała. Jeszcze trochę, i dosłownie od niego oszaleje.

Hachirou nic nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego objął dziewczynę, przyciskając mocno do siebie.

Katerina zamarła, niepewna, co powinna zrobić – czy dalej się nie ruszać, czy też może powinna go od siebie odepchnąć najdalej, jak tylko mogła. Potem jednak poczuła, jak ból powoli się zmniejsza.

Uleczał ją. Wysysał z niej całą złą energię, jaką naprodukowały w tym miejscu duchy tragicznie zmarłych.

_Dlaczego on to robi? Po co? Co z tego będzie miał?_

Katerina musiała jednak przyznać mu jedno; poczuła się znacznie lepiej. Wciąż była słaba, ale teraz przynajmniej jej ciało nie płonęło od tego cholernego, agonalnego bólu.

Hachirou w końcu wypuścił ją ze swoich objęć, wciąż jednak trzymając blisko siebie. Nogitsune uśmiechał się słabo, uważnie obserwując Katerinę.

_A teraz o co mu chodzi?_ Katerina przekrzywiła nieznacznie głowę, marszcząc brwi. Wolała się nie odzywać, dopóki nie będzie pewna, co właściwie się tutaj dzieje.

- Lepiej? – padło w końcu pytanie. Chcąc nie chcąc, Katerina przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy, wciąż równie mocno skonfundowana co wcześniej.

Potem jednak stało się coś, co tylko namieszało w głowie Kateriny jeszcze bardziej.

Hachirou pocałował ją.

Nachylił się ku niej ot tak, po prostu, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, po czym złożył na jej ustach krótki, delikatny pocałunek. Katerina nie poruszyła się nawet o milimetr; przymknęła jedynie nieznacznie powieki, w myślach zastanawiając się gorączkowo, co to wszystko, do ciężkiej cholery, ma znaczyć.

- Co… co ty wyprawiasz? – spytała się po chwili niezręcznej ciszy.

_To wszystko jest nienormalne. Hachirou nie jest w swoim ciele, tylko w ciele jakiegoś nastolatka, którego dopiero co poznałam. Nie żywię uczuć do żadnego z nich. No, przepraszam, trochę kłamię… Stilesa nawet lubię, a Hachirou zaszedł mi za skórę tak głęboko, że gdybym tylko była w stanie, to sprałabym go na kwaśne jabłko._

Hachirou tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Następnie uniósł dłoń ku policzkowi Kateriny i odgarnął niesforne kosmyki, gładząc je delikatnie.

- Jak to co? – powiedział w końcu, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Chronię swój największy skarb.

Te słowa wystarczyły, aby Katerina otrzymała pełny obraz bagna, w jakim się znalazła.

_Już wiem, dlaczego powrócił._ – pomyślała, starając się utrzymać neutralny wyraz twarzy. – _Nie chodziło mu tylko o zemstę. Nie chodziło tylko sianie chaosu. On mnie kochał – przez cały ten czas się we mnie podkochiwał. A teraz, gdy zyskał pełnię sił i dowiedział się, że wciąż żyję, zapragnął mieć mnie tylko dla siebie._

_Naprawdę, nie mogłam mieć bardziej przesrane._


	9. Serce demona

**Rozdział dziewiąty: Serce demona**

* * *

- Wciąż nic. – Jackson z głośnym sykiem odrzucił telefon na pobliski fotel. – Przeklęte erynie. Kat miała rację… jej rodzina ma naprawdę na pieńku z nowoczesną technologią.

W sumie nie powinien narzekać. Udało mu się dodzwonić do dwóch z trzech sióstr Kateriny, Koriny i Sofii. Obie były już w drodze do Beacon Hills. Chryssa oraz Michail wciąż jednak nie odpowiadali. Jackson mógł mieć teraz jedynie nadzieję na to, że przynajmniej odbiorą jedną z jego dziesiątek wiadomości.

Jackson usiadł w końcu w fotelu, oddychając ciężko. Wiedział, że musi pomóc Katerinie – była teraz zakładniczką tego całego nogitsune, a dodatkowo była też jedyną osobą, którą na chwilę obecną młody wilkołak nie tylko tolerował, ale nawet i lubił. Derek tyle mu nie wytłumaczył o byciu wilkołakiem, co zrobiła to Katerina.

- Skąd ona w ogóle pochodzi? – spytał się nagle Scott. – Skąd zna tego nogitsune?

- A co ja jestem, chodząca encyklopedia? – odciął mu się Jackson, niechętny do rozmowy z dawnym przyjacielem. – Wiem tylko, że ona i nogitsune znali się kiedyś bardzo dobrze. Chyba się przyjaźnili… tak sądzę.

- A nie byli przypadkiem parą? – wypaliła ze swoim pytaniem Lydia, wydymając pełne usta. – Tak mi się przez moment wydawało… wtedy, tuż przed tym, jak nas nie znokautował.

- No to musisz mieć w takim razie sokoli wzrok i szaloną zdolność percepcji, bo ja czegoś takiego nie wyłapałam. – odparła Allison. – Jedyne, co mi się rzuciło w oczy to tylko to, że ten nogitsune zrobił z ciała Stilesa istną maszynę do zabijania… nic więcej.

- Na pewno nie byli parą. – żachnął się Jackson. – Gdyby byli, Kat na pewno by nas o tym uprzedziła. A tak tylko powiedziała mi, że to jej stary znajomy, który na dodatek zdradził ją i jej rodzinę.

- No właśnie… – Peter rozsiadł się na sofie, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Znałem ją od jakiegoś czasu, ale nigdy nie raczyła mi wypaplać o tym, co się stało z jej familią.

- A sądzisz, że mi o tym powiedziała? – Jackson powoli tracił już do nich wszystkich cierpliwość. Już gdy wjeżdżał do Beacon Hills wiedział, że popełnia spory błąd; nie chciał tu wracać i spotykać ich wszystkich. Gdyby nie Katerina i cała ta sprawa z nogitsune, jego noga z pewnością by tu nie postała. – Wiem tylko, że oryginalnie miała ona sześciu braci i trzynaście sióstr. Jej jedyna starsza siostra, Charmion, zginęła koło pięćsetnego roku. A w tym pożarze wywołanym przez łowców zginęło pięciu jej braci i dziewięć sióstr. Została teraz tylko ona, Michail, Chryssa, Korina i Sofia. Z czego osobiście poznałem tylko tą ostatnią.

- Czy my nie powinniśmy przypadkiem jej teraz szukać? – przerwała im nagle Kira, wodząc spojrzeniem po wszystkich zebranych. – Nogitsune porwał ją i nie wiadomo, po co i dlaczego. Równie dobrze może ją tera torturować. Katerina przecież przyjechała tu po to, aby go powstrzymać i zlikwidować. To właśnie przecież robi jej rasa.

- Niestety, nie możemy teraz nic zrobić. – odpowiedział Deaton, wzdychając ciężko. – Po kompletnym przejęciu ciała Stilesa Hachirou stał się jeszcze silniejszy niż dotychczas. Z pewnością korzysta też z jakiejś magii, aby osłabić moce Kateriny. Naszą jedyną nadzieją jest zatem jej rodzeństwo.

- O, tak. – mruknął Peter, tarmosząc rąbek rękawa swojej koszuli. – Bo banda zawistnych pół-bogów z pewnością da sobie radę z jednym, diabelnie inteligentnym demonem. – Peter westchnął przeciągle, wywracając teatralnie oczami. – Czy tylko ja chcę ruszyć na tego bydlaka bez oczekiwania na ten ateński poczet sztandarowy? Nogitsune jest teraz może i silniejszy, ale jest też bardziej wystawiony na ataki z naszej strony. Nie zabił Kateriny dlatego, bo coś do niej czuje; przyjaźń, miłość… cholera jedna go raczy wiedzieć. Możemy to wykorzystać przeciwko niemu. Wystarczy, że któryś z nas podczas ataku na nogitsune rzuci się zamiast niego na erynię. Nie musi to być nawet autentyczny atak… wystarczy, żeby Hachirou pomyślał, że życie Kateriny jest zagrożone.

- W żadnym wypadku. – zaoponował Deaton. Peter odpowiedział na te słowa swoim długim, przeciągłym jękiem, wyrzucając ręce ku górze w geście poddania się. – Czekamy na pozostałe erynie.

- Jak wolicie. – warknął Peter, wstając z impetem. – Ale mówię wam; jeszcze wam się to odbije paskudną czkawką. Hachirou nie jest pierwszym lepszym nogitsune. Nawiązał silną więź z Kateriną, i jeśli pozwolimy mu na pozostanie w jej obecności zbyt długo… no cóż, znacie te historie o tricksterach. – Peter uśmiechnął się krzywo, prychając z gorzkim rozbawieniem. – Nie muszę chyba przypominać, którą stronę ich ofiary ostatecznie wybierają?

* * *

Znowu to samo. Płomienie. Niemożliwy do wytrzymania żar. Swąd palących się ciał. Krzyki umierających z potwornych męczarniach bliskich.

Katerina syknęła głośno, otwierając powoli powieki.

- Wyłaź. Z. Mojej. Głowy. – warknęła, mordując spojrzeniem siedzącego naprzeciwko niej Hachirou. – Od kiedy ty w ogóle masz do niej dostęp, co?

- Od kiedy wytłukłem trzy czwarte rezydentów tego ośrodka. – odparł nogitsune spokojnym, opanowanym głosem. – Nie patrz się tak na mnie, Katerina. Wiesz, że wielkie sprawy wymagają wielkich środków.

- Śmierci dziesiątków niewinnych też? – odcięła się dziewczyna. Po chwili syknęła z bólu, gdy wyczuła zbyt blisko siebie aurę kilku ofiar Hachirou.

_Staram się, ludzie. Naprawdę się staram. Ale uwierzcie mi, że nie jest tak łatwo przedrzeć się przez tarczę ochronną bydlaka, który nie dalej jak dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu pochłonął energię życiową prawie stu ludzi. Potrzebuję czasu. I siły… dużo siły._

Hachirou zacmokał z dezaprobatą. Wstał powoli z miejsca, po czym podszedł leniwym, niespiesznym krokiem do Kateriny. Dziewczyna z trudem powstrzymała się od odwrócenia głowy, gdy jej dawny przyjaciel znalazł się tuż przed nią, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha niczym maniak.

_Pasuje do tego ośrodka jak ulał._ – pomyślała Katerina, wodząc spojrzeniem po tej nienaturalnie bladej, wymizerowanej twarzy. – _Jeśli uda mi się znaleźć jego ciało i wyzwolić Stilesa spod jego działania… przysięgam, że dopilnuję, aby trafił do ośrodka dla czubków o zaostrzonym rygorze._

- Wciąż mi nie wierzysz. – powiedział Hachirou. W jednej sekundzie porzucił szeroki uśmiech profesjonalnego psychopaty na rzecz miny osoby zatroskanej. – Wciąż sądzisz, że to, co powiedziałem, to tylko stek kłamstw.

- A nie jest tak? – Katerina nie zamierzała wierzyć w nic, co wychodziło z ust Hachirou. A już na pewno nie zamierzała uwierzyć w to, że ten pokręt był w niej zakochany. – Nie wykręcaj się tymi ckliwymi historyjkami, Hachirou. Oboje wiemy, dlaczego opętywałeś tych wszystkich ludzi. Nie robiłeś tego dlatego, aby dokonać zemsty na ludziach odpowiedzialnych za ten pożar. Robiłeś to dlatego, bo to _lubiłeś_. Kręciło cię to niesamowicie… i nadal kręci. Zrobisz wszystko, aby ukazać siebie jako samca alfa.

- Ależ kochana, ja nie muszę niczego udowadniać. Ja _jestem_ samcem Alfa. – Hachirou wyszczerzył zęby w krótkim, trwającym zaledwie może z dwie, góra trzy sekundy uśmiechu.

- I dlatego musiałeś mnie znokautować, potem powalić wszystkich przyjaciół Stilesa, a następnie wytaszczyć mnie z chałupy Noriko jako ten jaskiniowiec? – Katerina roześmiała się gorzko, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Nie ma żadnego scenariusza, w którym wygrasz, Hachirou. Przegrasz, prędzej czy później. Jeśli nie rozniosą cię te wilkołaki lub łowcy, to zrobi to moje rodzeństwo. A jeśli oni jakimś cudem nie dadzą rady, to… no cóż… pamiętasz chyba jeszcze, że w Europie wciąż działa starożytna rada nadprzyrodzonych istot?

- I co mi mogą zrobić, co? Nic. Za dużo papierkowej roboty by im ten krótki wypad do Stanów narobił.

- Tak coś czuję, że dla ciebie zrobią wyjątek.

- To banda pogańskich bożków, których dni świetności już dawno minęły. – odciął się Hachirou, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Nikt już dzisiaj w nich nie wierzy.

- We mnie również nie wierzą. – zauważyła Katerina. – A jednak moje moce są wciąż tak samo potężne jak te dwa tysiące lat temu. Moce bogów nie maleją, Hachirou… to bogowie decydują o tym, co się o nich mówi. Te pogłoski o ich wymieraniu to zwykłe kłamstwa, które oni sami rozsiewają. Chcą, aby inne gatunki wierzyły w to, że ich panowanie się kończy. – Katerina przechyliła nieznacznie głowę, przyglądając się uważnie Hachirou. – Ale dość o mnie i moich kuzynach, wujach, stryjach i stryjenkach… ciekawi mnie teraz coś innego.

- Co takiego? – nogitsune usiadł możliwie jeszcze bliżej niej, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. Katerina westchnęła ciężko, wpatrując się w te ciemne oczy Stilesa. Dziewczyna zdążyła zauważyć znaczącą różnicę w tej jednej części ciała: gdy ciałem kontrolował Stiles, te oczy były przepełnione łagodnością, dobrocią i naiwnością. Gdy kontrolę przejmował Hachirou, całe to dobro i ciepło momentalnie ginęło.

- Czy ty naprawdę się we mnie podkochiwałeś? – spytała się Katerina. Nie zamierzała czekać na odpowiedniejszą chwilę, aby wydobyć z niego te informacje. Wiedziała, że Jackson z pewnością zwołuje teraz jej rodzeństwo. Ich przybycie tutaj było tylko kwestią czasu.

Udało się. Katerina z trudem powstrzymała triumfalny uśmiech, gdy zobaczyła, jak szelmowski grymas znika z warg nogitsune.

- A jak sądzisz? – odpowiedział Hachirou, prychając cicho pod nosem. – Czy gdybym nic do ciebie nie czuł, to pozwoliłbym tym łowcom dożyć „szczęśliwej osiemdziesiątki"? – nogitsune zaśmiał się gorzko na jakieś sobie tylko znane wspomnienie. – Po tym podpaleniu wyruszyłem w pościg za tymi szumowinami. Ścigałem ich przez wszystkie kontynenty. Porzuciłem własne ciało, aby móc opętywać istoty zarówno śmiertelne, jak i te nadprzyrodzone. To zbliżałem się, to oddalałem od zabójców mojej jedynej przyjaciółki. W końcu jednak ich dostałem… jednego po drugim, aż nie pozostał „ten jeden"; lider bandy odpowiedzialnej za śmierć ponad połowy twojej rodziny. Torturowałem go tak długo, aż nie zaczął błagać mnie o śmierć. Wtedy podręczyłem go jeszcze dwa razy tyle… i dopiero potem go zabiłem.

Przez pewien czas Katerina nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. To, co powiedział Hachirou, zmieniało tak wiele. Przez krótki moment Katerina rozważała nawet odpuszczenie sobie kolejnych prób wygnania nogitsune z ciała Stilesa Stilinskiego.

_Nie… nie mogę porzucić tej misji._ – przypomniała sobie dziewczyna, nie spuszczając przez cały ten czas spojrzenia z Hachirou. – _Stiles zasługuje na to, aby odzyskać swoje ciało… chyba prawie każdy w tej sytuacji na to by zasługiwał._

- Więc wtedy, w tym barze… tuż po tym, gdy przyjechałam do Beacon Hills…

- Wiedziałem już wtedy od paru lat, że jednak przeżyłaś. – Hachirou wreszcie odwrócił od niej spojrzenie. Katerina mimowolnie odetchnęła z ulgą; te ciemne, pozbawione tak wielu pozytywnych emocji oczy doprowadzały ją już do małego szału. – Miałem więc czas, aby oswoić się z myślą, że jednak gdzieś jesteś, cała i zdrowa. Być może nawet nie wiedziałaś, że wciąż żyję. Tak właśnie tłumaczyłem sobie to, że przez te wszystkie lata nie dałaś znaku życia; że sądziłaś, że ci łowcy zabili także mnie. Dopiero potem dowiedziałem się, że poniekąd obwiniasz mnie o ten atak i o to, że nie zrobiłem wtedy nic, aby wam pomóc.

- W dużym błędzie nie byłam. – mruknęła Katerina, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Wziąłeś się za robotę dopiero po fakcie. Chociaż muszę tu przyznać, że nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie. Byłam pewna, że po prostu wrócisz do Japonii i ostatecznie o wszystkim zapomnisz. – Hachirou zaśmiał się gorzko, słysząc to.

- Wrócić? Do tych nieudolnych podróbek kitsune? A jak sądzisz, dlaczego ich wymordowałem? – nogitsune roześmiał się po raz kolejny, tym razem jeszcze głośniej. – Owszem, wróciłem tam na krótki moment… żeby szukać tam pomocy w _pomszczeniu cię_. – Katerina zamarła, słysząc to.

_Nie… on kłamie. To niemożliwe. Przecież Noriko mówiła mi, że Hachirou po prostu wpadł wtedy w szał zabijania. Nie było w tym żadnego głębszego znaczenia… prawda?_

- Blefujesz. – To było wszystko, co Katerina zdołała z siebie wykrztusić. Do niczego więcej nie była w tej chwili zdolna.

- Nie. Nie blefuję. – Hachirou ujął dłonie Kateriny w swoje własne. Dziewczyna z trudem zmusiła się, aby nie odsunąć się od niego. Ciągle musiała sobie przypominać, że nie trafiła tu dlatego, bo Hachirou chce ją zlikwidować, ale dlatego, bo na swój pokręcony sposób chciał ją w ten sposób chronić. Przed czym? Tego pewnie nawet Stiles nie byłby w stanie jej powiedzieć. – Prosiłem ich o pomoc. Próbowałem ich przekonać tym, że twoja rodzina należy do wysoko postawionej elity nadnaturalnych istot, i że jeśli zaangażują się w pomszczenie was, na pewno otrzymają za to wiele zaszczytów. Ale nie… oni woleli siedzieć na swoich leniwych, strachliwych czterech literach. Bali się wszystkiego, czego nie znali osobiście; czyli praktycznie wszystkiego. Dlatego właśnie ich wybiłem; bo hańbili dobre imię nie tylko naszego rodu, ale i całej rasy, do której należeli.

- Dlaczego zatem oszczędziłeś Noriko? – Katerina zamierzała dociekać dalej. Skoro już tu się znajdowała, to równie dobrze mogła wykorzystać tę sytuację i wyciągnąć ze swojego dawnego przyjaciela możliwie najwięcej informacji.

- Bo ktoś musiał pamiętać o lekcji, jaką im udzieliłem. – Hachirou uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Ta cała rzeź nie miałaby przecież sensu, jeśli nie pozostałby przy życiu ktoś, kto będzie pamiętał o tym, żeby nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie zadzierać z rozjuszonym, pogrążonym w żalu nogitsune.

_A więc to tak._ – pomyślała, starając się trzymać swoje emocje na wodzy. – _Osierocił własną siostrę i wymordował cały swój klan tylko dlatego, bo uważał ich za słabeuszy i mięczaków. Też nieźle._

- A co ze Stilesem? – Katerina wiedziała, że to jest jej jedyna szansa na to, aby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Być może już za kilka godzin zostanie uratowana. Im szybciej zatem wyciągnie z Hachirou potrzebne informacje, tym lepiej będzie dla wszystkich. – Co z nim zamierzasz zrobić, gdy już zdecydujesz się powrócić do swojego ciała?

- Jak to co? – Hachirou zaśmiał się ochryple, wyraźnie rozbawiony jej słowami. – Pozbędę się go. To przecież tylko zwykła, mięsna powłoka… nic więcej.

_I to jest właśnie powód, dla którego nie mogę pozwolić mu po raz kolejny wejść do mojej głowy. Muszę się koniecznie stąd wydostać… muszę ostrzec pozostałych przed jego planami. I muszę doprowadzić do tego, aby Hachirou opuścił ciało Stilesa, nie zabijając go przy tym._

Gdzieś w głębi duszy Katerina poczuła małe, ledwie wyczuwalne „pociągnięcie" jej aury. Niedoświadczona nadprzyrodzona istota z pewnością by to zignorowała. Ale nie ona. Gdy tylko Hachirou odwrócił się tyłem do niej, na ustach Kateriny pojawił się szeroki, triumfalny uśmiech. Cicho, niezauważalnie użyła praktycznie wszystkich swoich sił witalnych, aby odpowiedzieć istocie ciągnącej delikatnie za jej aurę, dając jej przy tym wskazówki, gdzie się teraz znajduje.

_Już tu są… moja rodzina już tu jest. A to oznacza dla ciebie tylko jedno, Hachirou… mocny, solidny łomot._


	10. Moja rodzina

**Rozdział dziesiąty: Moja rodzina**

* * *

Korina otworzyła oczy, oddychając głęboko.

- Zlokalizowałam ją. – powiedziała, wstając z gracją z podłogi. – Jakieś trzy, góra cztery mile stąd. Południowy zachód. Znajduje się w jakimś… zimnym, ponurym miejscu. Mnóstwo negatywnej energii. Bardzo ją to osłabia. Hachirou z pewnością wykorzystuje to, aby grać na jej emocjach i włazić go jej umysłu.

- To Eichen. To na pewno Eichen. – odpowiedział Scott, od razu przypominając sobie zakład psychiatryczny, w którym do niedawna znajdował się Stiles. – Stiles tam przez jakiś czas przebywał. Nogitsune na pewno wykorzystał fakt, że to miejsce znajduje się na odludziu.

- Musimy się zatem tam udać. – dodała Allison, podchodząc do Scotta. – Peter sam przecież to powiedział; im dłużej przebywa się z nogitsune, tym trudniej jest wyzwolić się z jego mocy. A Katerina jest już z nim od paru ładnych godzin. Z pewnością nieźle namotał jej w głowie.

Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Korina tylko roześmiała się po usłyszeniu tych słów.

- Nie doceniacie chyba mocy erynii. – powiedziała, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Jesteśmy silniejsze, niż się wam wydaje. Hachirou będzie się musiał naprawdę, _naprawdę_ postarać, żeby namotać w głowie mojej starszej siostrze. Nie zapominajcie też o tym, że Kat zna go na wskroś. Jest zaznajomiona ze wszystkimi jego sztuczkami i trikami. Nie da się mu tak łatwo podejść.

- Mimo to musimy podjąć jakieś działania, i to szybko. – przypomniał im Deaton. – Z każdą kolejną godziną siły Stilesa słabną. Już wkrótce naprawdę nie będzie można wygnać z jego ciała nogitsune. A wtedy trzeba będzie zabić ich obu.

- Musimy zaczekać na resztę. – sprzeciwiła się Korina, kręcąc głową. – Sama mogę nie dać rady mocom Hachirou. Szczególnie że dopiero co złączył się z ciałem swojego nosiciela. Jest teraz silniejszy niż zwyczajnie.

- Jakoś będziemy musieli dać radę. – przerwał jej Jackson. – Katerina nas potrzebuje. Stiles też. – dodał, widząc spojrzenia, jakie Scott i Lydia mu rzucali. – On też potrzebuje pomocy.

- Jak chcecie. – Korina podeszła do drzwi frontowych, a następnie zatrzymała się, obracając ku pozostałym. – No na co czekacie? Na oklaski? Chcieliście przecież ruszać im na pomoc, „teraz i zaraz". Czy może raczej powinnam wasze jaśnie zajebistości zachęcić jakimiś prezentami?

Peter prychnął głośno, po czym ruszył się z miejsca jako pierwszy. Przeszedł obok Koriny, warcząc pod nosem sobie tylko znane obelgi.

- Taka sama jak Katerina, słowo daję. – mruknął na odchodne, rzucając Korinie długie spojrzenie.

* * *

- Czy naprawdę trochę rozmowy coś ci zrobi? – syknęła Katerina, wodząc spojrzeniem za Hachirou, który chodził po całym pomieszczeniu, od jednego końca do drugiego. – Hej, gościu! – zawołała dziewczyna, unosząc się nieznacznie na kolanach. – Halo? Ziemia do Hachirou! Przestań tak łazić, człowieku! Denerwujesz mnie tym!

- Nie słyszysz tego? – Hachirou zatrzymał się nagle, wpatrując się w Katerinę. Dziewczyna momentalnie zamarła, siadając z powrotem na podłodze.

- Co mam niby słyszeć? – spytała się niewinnym tonem głosu, mimo iż domyślała się, o co może chodzić Hachirou.

Z pewnością wychwycił już znajome fale jej rodzeństwa w nadnaturalnym eterze. Kwestią czasu było to, jak domyśli się, kto owe fale wysyła.

- No _to_. – Hachirou zamachał dłońmi w powietrzu, wskazując na coś, co znajdowało się dookoła niego. – Ten dziwny… dźwięk… strasznie irytujący. To brzmi jak głośne, piskliwe skrzeki.

Katerina przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Dźwięki, o których mówił, z pewnością nie pochodziły od jej rodzeństwa. Nie… erynie wysyłały w eter zupełnie inny rodzaj dźwięku. Niski, praktycznie basowy, jednostajny i raczej spokojny. To, co słyszał Hachirou, brzmiało bardziej jak…

- Szkodniki. – wyszeptała Katerina, otwierając szeroko oczy. Stojący nieopodal nogitsune również zamarł, wpatrując się w Katerinę z rosnącym przerażeniem.

- Żartujesz sobie. – warknął. Przysiadł nagle na ziemi, niecały metr przed Kateriną, przyglądając się jej uważnie. – Jesteś pewna? Szkodniki?

- A co innego może wydawać taki głośny, irytujący dźwięk, o którym ględzisz? – odcięła się Katerina, przenosząc spojrzenie na niego. – Zakładając oczywiście, że nic tu nie zmyślasz. Ja przecież nic takiego nie słyszę.

- Bo może się wyłączyłaś. – odparł Hachirou, rzucając jej spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty. – Nieźle cię te duchy osłabiły. Zapewne zbierasz w sobie tyle mocy, ile tylko się da. A co za tym idzie, pewnie niektóre swoje nadnaturalne funkcje tymczasowo wyłączyłaś.

Miał rację – w tym przypadku miał stuprocentową rację. Po wysłaniu wiadomości do rodzeństwa Katerina zaczęła zbierać te resztki mocy, jakie jej pozostały. Chciała być gotowa na ich przybycie. Chciała w razie czego być na tyle silna, aby pomóc im pokonać Hachirou.

- Nie musiałabym tego robić, gdybyś przestał opętywać niewinnych ludzi i zwyczajnie powrócił do swojego ciała. – odpowiedziała Katerina po chwili. – Wiedziałabym wtedy, że mogę ci ponownie zaufać. Gdzie ty w ogóle schowałeś to swoje ciało? – spytała się nagle, marszcząc brwi. – Gdzieś musi się znajdować… i to pewnie wcale nie tak daleko. W razie problemów musiałbyś znaleźć się przy nim w ułamku sekundy.

- Potrafię się przecież teleportować. Zapomniałaś o tym?

- Tak, owszem… ale na krótkie dystanse. – przypomniała mu dziewczyna. – Nigdy nie dałbyś rady przeteleportować się przez Atlantyk. A co za tym idzie, twoje ciało musi być gdzieś w tym stanie. Śmiem nawet obstawiać, że znajduje się gdzieś w pobliżu Beacon Hills.

Hachirou uśmiechnął się kątem ust, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z osoby Kateriny nawet na moment.

- Całkiem dobrze kombinujesz. – przyznał, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Ale raczej ci tego nie wyjawię. Wolę, aby ta informacja pozostała… no cóż… _tajna_.

- O tak. – burknęła dziewczyna, odwracając wzrok. – Bo wizja szkodników przejmujących dla siebie twoje ciało nie jest wystarczającym motorem motywacyjnym, aby zmienić wreszcie front. – Katerina przeniosła swoją uwagę z powrotem na Hachirou. – Mówimy tu o _szkodnikach_, Hachirou. Jeśli faktycznie ich wyczułeś, a ja nie… znaczy to, że mogą znajdować się blisko twojego prawdziwego ciała. To od niego możesz pobierać owe informacje. A to oznacza, że musisz zaprzestać tej swojej szalonej misji mszczenia się na całym świecie i zrozumieć wreszcie, że najwyższa pora naprawdę zmienić front. Jeszcze nie jest za późno na to, Hachirou. – dodała, zmieniając ton głosu na nieco łagodniejszy. – Jeśli tylko zdecydujesz się przejść na naszą stronę… na pewno cię przyjmą. Oddaj im tylko ciało Stilesa. Udowodnij, że nie jesteś złym gościem. Oboje przecież wiemy, że gdy trzeba, to jesteś gotowy do największych poświęceń.

Perfidnie grała na jego uczuciach – wiedziała o tym aż za dobrze. Jeśli jednak miało to jej pomóc w wydostaniu się stąd, to niech tak będzie. Przekona jakimś cudem Hachirou do współpracy. Jeśli nie teraz, to już wkrótce. Prędzej czy później ulegnie jej. To dla niej przecież odstawiał całą tę szopkę. To z jej powodu przez te wszystkie lata opętywał tych ludzi, zbliżając się coraz bardziej do „nadprzyrodzonego centrum", jakim było Beacon Hills.

- Przepiękna przemowa, Kat. – powiedział Hachirou, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Niestety, dla mnie nie ma już chyba ratunku. Zbyt głęboko stoczyłem się w tą otchłań zła i przemocy. A wiesz chyba, że gdy raz tam wpadniesz… nie ma już stamtąd ucieczki.

- No to może trzeba cię tam zamurować.

Katerina nigdy nie była tak szczęśliwa, słysząc ten doskonale znany jej głos. Gdy Hachirou odwrócił się, wpatrując z niedowierzaniem w nowo przybyłą, Katerina wydobyła z siebie zduszony okrzyk radości.

Korina wreszcie przybyła, a wraz z nią chyba wszyscy, którzy byli zamieszani w sprawę z nogitsune i Stilesem: Scott, Jackson, Derek, Peter, Lydia, Allison, Deaton, Kira, Noriko, Ethan, Aiden… Katerina dostrzegła nawet kilka osób, których jeszcze nie zdążyła poznać.

Hachirou wstał powoli, osłaniając swoim ciałem Katerinę. Nie zamierzał oddać jej bez walki.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, Korina, że twoja marna magia zda tu jakikolwiek rezultat? – zaszydził Hachirou, kierując swoją uwagę na siostrę Kateriny. – Jesteś młodszą siostrzyczką. Marnym cieniem tego, czym jest Katerina. Nigdy nie będziesz taka jak ona. Nie zdołasz mnie pokonać; nigdy. Nawet ta twoja mała armia na nic się nie zda. To tylko kolejne pionki w grze. Z łatwością ich pokonam, tak jak zrobiłem to wcześniej.

- Możliwe. – odpowiedziała Korina ze stoickim spokojem. – Ale nikt tak naprawdę nie powiedział, że zamierzam działać na własną rękę.

- Co…? – Hachirou zamarł wpół słowa. W ciągu ułamka sekundy zdał sobie nagle sprawę, do czego dążyła Korina poprzez tą wypowiedź. Cień gniewu przeszedł przez jego twarz, gdy przeniósł swoje mordercze spojrzenie z powrotem na Korinę. – Nie…

- Och, ależ _tak_. – Korina uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wyraźnie zadowolona z efektu, jaki osiągnęła. – Mało tego, mój mały Hachirou. Wszyscy już tu są.

Dokładnie w tej samej chwili z cieni wyłoniły się jeszcze trzy osoby: dwie młode kobiety oraz jeden młody mężczyzna. Stanęli po obu stronach Koriny, uśmiechając się triumfalnie.

Katerina również się uśmiechała. Nigdy nie była tak dumna ze swoich korzeni jak teraz.

Rodzina zawsze znajdowała się na pierwszym miejscu – nigdy nie istniało nic przed nimi. Gdy któreś było w niebezpieczeństwie, pozostała część rodziny zawsze ruszała na pomoc, bez względu na to, jak daleko owy członek się znajdował, czy też w jak wielkim zagrożeniu się znajdował.

Korina nie była tu sama – byli z nią również Michail, Chryssa oraz Sofia. Cała czwórka młodszego rodzeństwa Kateriny zjednoczyła się, aby jej pomóc.

Już teraz czuła, jak jej moce powracają. Dzięki ich bliskiej obecności moce Hachirou przestawały tak wyraźnie oddziaływać na nią. Z każdą kolejną sekundą czuła się coraz lepiej.

Katerina wstała z ziemi, zajmując miejsce niecałe pół metra od Hachirou. Nogitsune dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że dziewczyna, którą porwał i osłabił, teraz była z powrotem w pełni swoich sił i gotowa do walki.

- Ostrzegałam cię, Hachirou. – powiedziała Katerina, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. – Miałeś swoją szansę. Mogłeś wyjść z tego obronną ręką. A tymczasem… no cóż… czekają cię teraz _bardzo_ nieprzyjemne chwile.

* * *

**Po primo: Dzisiaj mamy tzw. "wielkie kombo". Wrzucone zostały nowe rozdziały trzech opowiadań: Behind Blue Eyes, Someone Stronger oraz Through The Heart. Planowałam ukończyć jeszcze rozdziały "Hunter" oraz "The Heart of the Truest Believer", ale one pojawią się później - najpewniej w następnym tygodniu, a w najlepszym przypadku pod koniec tego tygodnia.**

**Po secundo: Wreszcie skończyłam zwiastun do "Through The Heart"! Dla zainteresowanych dostępny jest on na mojej stronie YouTube. Można się też do niego dostać poprzez linka na moim profilu.**

**Po tercio: Dzisiaj jest też "debiut" nowego opowiadania: "Lux Aeterna". Jest to opowiadanie na podstawie filmu "Człowiek ze stali", i w dużo późniejszych rozdziałach będzie się skupiało na pairingu Zod/OC (tak, tak wiem...Clark jest genialny, przystojny i w ogóle, ale co człowiek na to poradzi, że złoczyńcy zawsze są ciekawiej przedstawieni). Zwiastun jest ukończony, a zatem również jest on dostępny na moim kanale na YouTube.**

**No... i to chyba by było na tyle "ogłoszeń parafialnych" :) Mimo iż mam technicznie wolne do końca tego tygodnia (uroki studiów i znajomych, którzy odwołują, co tylko się da, żeby przedłużyć nam to wolne po świętach), nie mogę obiecać, że kolejne rozdziały będą pojawiały się tak szybko jak kiedyś. Do niedzieli posiedzę jeszcze nad swoimi fanfikami, aby ukończyć możliwie jak najwięcej rozdziałów, tak żeby potem nie być ze wszystkim do tyłu. Skupię się jednak na razie na zakończeniu "Back From The Dead: New Game" oraz "Crossing Worlds", z racji że oba te fanfiki mają już ukończone streszczenia - no i chciałabym się ich już pozbyć z mojej listy "do napisania" :) Tym bardziej, że seria "Back From The Dead" doczeka się w ciągu maksymalnie dwóch miesięcy trzeciej i ostatniej części - trzeba zatem najpierw ukończyć drugą, aby brać się za kolejną.**


End file.
